A Total Drama Harper's Island Story
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The Killer is revealed! And the story finally ends! HOORAY FOR MY FIRST COMPLETE STORY! :3
1. Crunch

**Episode One: Crunch**

About three years after the Total Drama series ended, the main couple of the series, Geoff and Bridgette, decided that they were going to marry, and invite the entire cast and crew to their wedding. Geoff and Bridgette both agreed that the best place to have the wedding would obviously be Camp Wawanakwa, the setting for the original Total Drama season.

A huge boat was docked, somewhere in Muskoka, getting ready to depart to Camp Wawanakwa. A few people had decided to work at Playa Des Losers, like LeShawna, Trent, Alejandro, Chef, and a few of the old interns. Geoff and Bridgette were on the boat, getting ready to go, when the first guest arrived.

"DJ my man, how's it goin?" Geoff said.

"Hey Geoff, thanks for inviting me to the wedding," DJ said, high fiving Geoff.

"Hey DJ, glad you could come, Bridgette giggled.

"Hey Bridge, I'm so happy for you two, for real I am," DJ smiled, and got on board, when another cab pulled up. Brady and Beth stepped off.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you two again after so long!" Bridgette waved to them.

"Hey Bridgette, do you remember Brady?" Beth asked.

"Of course, how could I forget my friends boyfriend," Bridgette smiled and nodded at Brady.

"Congratulations Bridgette," Brady said.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied happily, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen stepped out next.

"Shut up you two!" Duncan said.

"and you better not even LOOK at Duncan, you understand me?" Courtney said.

"Did you say something?" Gwen asked, smirking and walking past and hopping on board.

"Why did you invite Courtney again?" Geoff asked.

"She's my friend Geoff," Bridgette said, walking down and giving Courtney and Duncan hugs.

"Whatever…," Geoff shrugged and walked back and he noticed Chris getting off with Billy the Intern carrying his luggage.

"and make sure I have spa nights everyday!" Chris said, Billy the Intern simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chris-meister, glad you could make it!" Geoff said as Chris walked by, Chris held up a finger, symbolizing for Geoff to wait one minute.

"Billy! Go prepare me some wine, and make sure, you only pour one glass, I can't drink two again," Chris said.

"The other one was for me last time," Billy mumbled.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Err…nothing, I'll get right on that Chris," Billy said, saluting him.

Chris shot Billy a glare as he walked to the ship's kitchen, and then turned to Geoff, "Congratulations man, thanks for the invite," Chris said, shaking Geoff's hand.

"Hey, it's because of you that me and her even together man," Geoff said.

Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's true," he said, another car pulled up, with Harold driving, and Noah in the passenger seat, and Cody, Owen, Tyler, and Lindsay all getting out of the back.

"Geoff! This is so awesome!" Owen said, "WOOHOO!"

"Owen's here, yeeeeeeeah! Now it's a party!" Geoff said.

"Where do we put our luggage?" Cody asked.

Geoff facepalmed and directed him on board.

"Y'know Geoff, one day I'll get married too," Harold said, "and it will be to my fair LeShawna," Harold sighed happily, "I can't wait to see her again."

"Cool," Geoff said, "I wanna see everyone again too."

"I'm glad I won't have to party all week, maybe that way I'll actually get some of this report done," Noah said.

Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Tyler come on, I wanna go look at the ocean!" Lindsay said.

"You'll be able to look at the ocean for four hours on the ride over, can't we just relax for a bit?" Tyler asked tiredly.

"Tyler, you promised we could look out at the ocean," Lindsay said grumpily.

Katie, Sadie, Heather, and Eva all arrived.

"I'm only here to observe," Eva said, "I'm not here for you, SURFER GIRL!" Eva yelled.

Bridgette just cringed, but shrugged, it was Eva after all, then she waved at Katie and Sadie.

"Omigosh! Bridgette! This is like, sooo exciting!" Katie said.

"So, so, so exciting," Sadie seconded.

"I know, I can't wait," Bridgette giggled.

"Okay, well, I can, so you three can giggle and squeal, all you want, but I'm not gonna listen to it, okay?" Heather said angrily.

Katie, Sadie, and Bridgette all shot Heather a glare, but went back to squealing, Ezekiel, and Izzy showed up. Ezekiel had sixteen suitcases, all with underwear, and kept a single change of spare clothes, in a seventeenth suitcase, "I'm here eh, don't leave withoot me again," Ezekiel breathed.

"HI GEOFF! HI BRIDGETTE! OMIGOSH! THIS IS SOOOOO EXCITING!" Izzy said.

"Okay Izzy, you can calm down," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, you have all week to go crazy," Geoff said, Bridgette elbowed him.

"Okay!" Izzy said, jumping on board.

"I'm gonna go fish eh!" Ezekiel said.

"Hey Geoff, isn't that everyone?" Phil asked.

"No, Blaineley still isn't here," Chris said.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Geoff asked.

A car was shown slowly pulling up, "Ugh, we're late as it is Josh!" Blaineley said.

"Well, I'm gonna go, you can grab your luggage and, I'll meet you on board," Josh said, going off to the boat.

"Alright," Blaineley said, going to the trunk, Blaineley turned around, and all she saw was a single hand, with a knife jabs her in the stomach, she is then shoved into the trunk.

"Hey Josh!" Bridgette said, "Where's Blaineley?"

"She'll be here soon, she's just grabbing her luggage," Josh said, rolling his eyes.

"Well she needs to hurry up," Geoff said, "We need to get movin!"

"Geoff, we have to go, Blaineley can rent a boat," Phil said.

"Fine…," Geoff said.

"So we're leaving now eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Looks like it homeschool," Noah sighed, "So much for typing and filing this paper…"

The boat slowly pulled off, but nobody noticed that Josh and Blaineley's car had slowly begun moving and was moving closer to the edge of the dock, and eventually it fell off, and sank to the bottom.

Meanwhile, on the boat, it was starting to get dark, "Alright guys, we should be arriving at Camp Wawanakwa in the morning, so please enjoy the cruise," Geoff said.

"and have fun!" Bridgette added, her and Geoff then went into their cabin.

Noah was in his cabin typing a report, when there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Noah yelled.

Cody walked in, "Noah, I'm worried," Cody said.

"About what?" Noah moaned.

"About Blaineley, she never got on board," Cody said.

"So she took to long, girls tend to do that Cody," Noah said, "Now… I need to finish a report for my boss, you should get some sleep," Noah said.

Cody nodded and left.

Phil left his post for a minute to have a drink, he was leaning over the edge of the boat, a tad tipsy.

"That's dangerous you know?" a voice said.

Phil jumped, and turned around, it was Chris.

"You should be driving the ship, shouldn't you?" Chris asked.

"I guess, but I like the sea, ever since Total Drama ended, I've been living out here y'know?" Phil said.

"The ocean really is incredible, well I'd better get back, Billy prepared a bubble bath for me," Chris grinned and walked back inside.

Phil waved groggily, and noticed some left over meat from the barbecue earlier next to him, "How'd that get there," he said dizzily, and went to pick it up, when he stood up, he heard a bump.

"Chris? Is that you?" Phil asked, suddenly, Phil felt a strong force on his back, enough to throw him overboard, with the frozen meat in hand, Phil screamed as he fell, "What's going on?" he coughed, suddenly, Phil found himself surrounded by sharks, "The meat…, was this a…" Phil didn't get to finish, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg, and he screamed, still, no one came outside, but the dark figure watched as Phil was slowly devoured by the sharks.

The next morning, Gwen was the first one up, "Why did I even come?" she asked herself, "Trent's gonna be there, and he still probably hates me," she sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," a voice says from behind Gwen.

Gwen jumped a little, "Oh…hey Geoff," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Trent still likes you, he just…hasn't seen you in awhile is all, I'm sure when we get there, he'll be welcoming you with open arms," Geoff said, tilting his cowboy hat.

"Thanks Geoff," she smiled.

"Hey, isn't that it?" Duncan asked, yawning, and pointing to an island, slowly getting close off in the distance.

"Hey Phil! We're almost there! Geoff said, there was no answer, "Phil?" Geoff said, Geoff opened the captains door to see that the chair was empty, "That's weird, he must still be sleepin." Geoff shrugged and walked back down to the main deck.

"Hey guys, is there any food left, I'm starved," Harold said.

"I think DJ is cookin breakfast," Cody said.

"Mmm…breakfast," Owen chuckled.

"Still always thinkin about food aren't ya big guy?" Tyler laughed.

"Things haven't changed at all then," Noah smirked.

When the group got down to the cafeteria, Beth and Brady were already eating, and DJ was cooking happily, "Hey gang!" DJ said, "You guys are just in time for my homemade special, Mama spice egg toss up," DJ smiled, with a tear in his eye, thinking about his departed mama.

Katie patted DJ on the back, and DJ turned to Katie and smiled, "It's okay DJ, you'll be fine.

"Where's the food?" Eva asked angrily.

"It's comin, calm down," DJ said sweetly.

"FOOOOOD!" Owen shouted, shoving everyone out of the way and running over to eat it.

"Owen!" DJ said, "Wait your turn." Brady rolled his eyes at Owen and went back to sharing his drink with Beth, "I'm so glad we get to go on this romantic journey together," Brady told Beth.

"Me too," Beth said, nearly fainting.

An announcement came on over the loudspeaker, "We will be arriving at Camp Wawanakwa shortly, please grab your belongings, and wait on the main deck, thank you," Bridgette said.

"Awww…no food…," Owen said sadly.

"Don't worry chubby buddy, there'll be plenty on the island," Izzy cheered.

"I wanna fish when we get there eh," Ezekiel said.

While exiting the ship, everyone was talking and not paying enough attention to notice Trent standing by the dock, the only one who noticed was Gwen.

"Gwen, good to see you," Trent said.

"Hey Trent," Gwen slightly blushed, "How's it uhhh…goin?" Gwen said.

"I've been great, this place actually isn't so bad," Trent said.

"How have the others been, you know, like LeShawna and stuff?" Gwen asked.

"LeShawna is LeShawna, you know her, she's always doing something," Trent and Gwen both laughed, and then it turned awkward for Gwen, "Well, hey, I'll see you around okay?" Gwen smiled.

"Same to you," Trent nodded and walked the other way.

Geoff and Bridgette showed up at Playa Des Loser, and we're greeted by Chef's police squad.

"You two are getting married?" That's a shocker," Sierra said sarcastically.

"You leave them alone girl!" LeShawna said, "I was beginning to think I'd never see you two again," LeShawana smirked at Geoff and Bridgette.

"LESHAWNA!" Bridgette yelled out, "It's so good to see you again!"

"I missed you too baby girl," LeShawna smiled and then gave Geoff a hug.

"Good to see you again LeShawna, you ready to party?" Geoff asked.

"Oh don't you worry white boy, partying is in my blood," LeShawna said.

Geoff and Bridgette laughed, and Bridgette noticed Alejandro staring at her from the window, she paused for a minute and then walked away, "I'll be right back…," she said.

Bridgette walked into the woods, and bumped into Alejandro, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question Bridgette, as I thought we vowed that our paths would never cross again," Alejandro said angrily.

"We did, and now we can make that a reality, you'd better leave before things start heating up," Bridgette said.

"This is my home Bridgette, I am not leaving simply because you and your idiot boyfriend show up and tell me to," Alejandro said.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes, "Whatever Alejandro…" she said, walking back to the hotel, Alejandro just grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, that night, there was a dance party, and Justin was there at the bar, waxing glasses.

"So…Justin, you're still as hot as ever," Katie said.

"Soooo yummy!" Sadie said.

Justin flexed for them, "Thanks ladies, every year, this bar has a sexiest man contest, and every year, I win," Justin said happily.

"I can see why," Katie said, fanning herself.

"Me too," Sadie drooling.

Beth also came over, "Hey Justin, you're hot as ever!" she said, however, Brady heard this.

"Beth, I thought you said you weren't gonna say that stuff to Justin!" Brady said.

"I didn't know you were here Brady, I'm sorry!" Beth said.

"No Beth! I don't wanna hear it," Brady said, throwing the engagement ring he just bought for Beth on the ground, and stomping on it, "We're done!" Brady said, running out of the hotel.

"Brady, Brady wait!" Beth said, running after him.

The groomsmen, DJ, Owen, Harold, and Duncan were all discussing the Bridesmaids, Courtney, Lindsay, Heather, and Gwen.

"Lindsay is totally the best looking one," Harold said.

"I agree, Tyler sure picked up one hooot chick!" Owen said, stuffing five chicken wings in his mouth.

"You guys are pigs, stop looking at them like that," DJ said, "They're still people."

"Yeah, hot people!" Duncan said, folding his arms, "you're clueless about woman DJ," Duncan said.

"I am not, my mama told me that the best way to a woman's heart, is through nice words, and kindness," DJ said confidently.

"I thought it was chocolate?" Owen asked, "Ummm…yeah, it was definitely chocolate, cause this one time, my parents got in a bad argument, and my mom went to stay with her parents, but then, a few days later, my dad went out and bought her chocolate and said he loved her, and she came back." Owen said, while eating five more chicken wings, while the others just stared at him.

Meanwhile, Brady was still walking away from Beth, and now walking alongside the edge of the beach, crying, he faintly heard Beth calling his name, so he decided to go into the ocean, so he could hide from her.

Beth walked onto the beach, "Brady? Brady baby? I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Brady had tears streaming from his eyes, but he still loved Beth, so he began to swim back, just as she gave up and was going back inside, but right before Brady reached the shore, he felt a tug on his leg, and he was dragged underwater, "What the…" he said, while trying to swim back up, but before he could, a hand held his head down, and Brady was taking in, a lot of water, and right as the hand let go, Brady's eyes started closing, and it was then, he caught a glimpse of his killer, right before he sank to the bottom of the lake.

When Bridgette and Geoff walked into the room, they were making out, but when Geoff turned the light on, he noticed a note on the mirror, on the note, in blood was written, _'One by One.'___They stared at it, and their eyes widened.

(end episode 1)

Victims- 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady

Suspects- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Chris, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Ezekiel, Eva

**Crunch: **The sound of the sharks teeth, **crunching Phil.**


	2. Crack

**Episode Two: Crack**

The wedding party promised to be fun and games, but when Blaineley was killed that all changed. Only Cody suspected something happened, and he was sure that it wasn't only because Blaineley was taking too long. On the boat ride over, there was another murder, when the drunken Phil was thrown over board, and Left 4 Dead, to be eaten by sharks. Upon arrival on the island, everyone was still oblivious to the murders. When Beth flirted with Justin, Brady got jealous, and through down the proposal ring he had for Beth, and ran off into the night, with Beth following him. When Brady finally decided to come through and forgive her, it was too late, and Brady was drowned in the lake. Three down, many to go, and one psycho, wandering the island.

The second day was pretty groggy, but Trent was out fishing on the lake, when he noticed Gwen sitting on the dock, and he started pulling his boat ever closer. Gwen looked up, and noticed Trent coming closer. "Hey!" Trent waved.

"Trent! When did you get a boat?" Gwen asked.

"It was a present, from LeShawna, Alejandro, and Chef," Trent said, "They said since I did such a good job hauling in fish for the island from the beach, that I'd do even better out on a boat," Trent said, "everyone has one though, Justin, Chef, even Chef's police force."

Gwen smiled, "Well, hey, do you wanna go get some breakfast with me?" she asked.

"Of course I will," Trent smiled, "just let me wash off my hands first." he chuckled, Gwen just laughed.

Beth woke up, expecting to see Brady next to her, but instead, there was an untouched side of the bed, the covers were still perfectly in place, and the pillow was still fluffed from the night before. Beth sighed, as she got up, got changed and headed downstairs.

"Hey Beth, where's Brady?" Bridgette asked.

Beth glared at Bridgette, "For you information, Brady left me last night, and now he's gone," Beth said angrily, and sat down at a table, "Now leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to ANYone right now." Beth grumbled, and she slammed her head onto the table.

Bridgette looked surprised and hurt by Beth's reaction, but she decided to leave it alone, and that Beth would probably get over it soon.

Sadie and Katie were walking through the woods with baskets full of apples, "I'm so glad that we found those apple trees Katie," Sadie said.

"Yeah, like me too, apples are sooo yummy!" Katie said, "they might just be my favorite food."

"Nuh uh, their my favorite," Sadie said.

"No, they're mine," Katie said.

"No…they're mine!" Sadie looked angry now.

"Well y'know what, apples like me more than they like you!" Katie shouted.

"Well, I like apples more than I like you!" Sadie said.

"Fine! Then I guess we're not friends anymore," Katie screamed.

"Okay, that's fine, I don't wanna be your friend!" Sadie retorted.

As Katie was walking the opposite direction of Sadie, she grinned evilly, "Oh, and by the way, apples can't be your favorite food if you're so fat," Katie said.

Sadie looked like she was about to cry, but she kept walking anyway.

Geoff was hanging out with the groomsmen, Harold, DJ, Duncan, and Owen. "Hey Geoff, I know what we should do!" Owen said.

"What's that big guy?" Geoff asked.

"Go get some food!" Owen said happily.

"That's always your ideas Owen, GOSH!, can't you ever think of anything different?" Harold said.

"Ummm…go, FIND some food, yeah, I like the sounds of that one too," Owen said, farting.

"I agree with the big guy for once, I'm getting kind of hungry," Duncan said.

"Yeah, I actually wanna stop somewhere to eat," DJ said.

"Alright, whatever you guys say," Geoff said.

As Katie arrived back at Playa Des Loser, she noticed Courtney following Duncan around with scizors. "What are you two doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm trying to cut off his mohawk!" Courtney said grumpily.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna let her," Duncan said angrily, "where's thing 2?" Duncan chuckled as Courtney elbowed him.

"We aren't friends anymore," Katie said, folding her arms.

Duncan facepalmed, "That's a shocker…," he said.

Katie simply nodded and walked inside, Duncan looked at Courtney who had an evil grin on her face now, as she tackled Duncan.

Sadie was walking the other way, through the forest, to get to the dock, and look out at the sea. "Stupid Katie," she said, "That's so stupid…," she said, kicking a tree. Suddenly Sadie felt a sudden force around her legs, "What the?" she said, as she was lifted upside down, and left dangling from a tree, "HELP!" she only got to say it once, because soon, the rope she stepped in, released a trap, which swung around and cut off her head.

Trent and Gwen we're back at the resort now. "So Gwen, how has life been, y'know, since the show ended and all?" Trent asked.

"Slightly boring, y'know, since my life is not at risk on national television anymore, it feels a little weird," Gwen said.

Trent chuckled, "I know the feeling…," Trent said, they passed by Beth, "Hey Beth, how's it goin?" Trent said.

"Oh great, just greeeeat!" Beth screamed, "My boyfriend left me, and now I can't find him anywhere!" Beth stammered, and ran off.

"That was…weird," Trent said.

"Definitely," Gwen agreed.

As Beth was returning to her room, Justin was standing in front of the door. "Y'know Beth, I'm sorry for what Brady did to you last night, is there anyway I can make it up to ya?" Justin asked.

"No…, Brady is truly the only man for me, I can't believe I messed up so bad, and he was gonna propose to me last night too…," Beth said sobbing, then trying to walk into her room.

"Look, Beth, he just doesn't understand that some guys are hotter than others," Justin said, "and truly, I'm probably much better looking than he was," Justin said.

Beth angrily turned around, "Y'know what Justin! you really are a jerk!" Beth said, as she slammed the door in his face.

"Ouch, my nose! That hurt my nose!" Justin said, stumbling down the hall.

Eva, Bridgette, Heather, Katie, Izzy, and Lindsay were getting seaweed mud wraps.

"I will never understand what is so fun about this," Eva said angrily, Katie, Heather, and Lindsay looked at Eva questioningly.

"You don't know how to have fun do you Eva?" Katie asked.

"All's she knows how to do is lift weights," Heather said.

Eva got up and left, "I'm goin for a walk!" she said angrily.

Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, and Tyler happened to be sitting there, reading a book at the time, and laughing, "You got her started, now she's gonna go on a rampage," Noah snickered.

"Nice goin guys!" Bridgette said, "This is my wedding week, you guys need to seriously chill with the fighting, especially you Katie" Bridgette continued, as she got up and followed Eva, "Eva, wait up!"

"What did I do?" Katie said.

"It could have to do with Sadie," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah," Katie said, having a flashback of her fight with Sadie, "I'm gonna go apologize to her," Katie said, getting off her chair, leaving only Lindsay, Izzy, and Heather getting seaweed mud wraps.

"You still look beautiful babe!" Tyler said to Lindsay.

"Thanks Tyler," Lindsay said, Heather rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful too Heather eh!" Ezekiel said, Heather shot him a glare, Cody, Noah, and Tyler laughed.

"What?" Ezekiel said.

"Eva, don't listen to them, Heather has always been mean, you know that," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I know!" Eva said angrily, "but y'know, the one time I try and fit in, everyone pushes me away!" Eva screamed.

"You just gotta know what to say," Bridgette said, "look, tonight we're having a bonfire, we'll try and hook you up with someone there, okay?" Bridgette smiled.

"Thanks Bridgette," Eva actually smiled.

Meanwhile, Beth was in her room, crying over Brady leaving her last night, "That jerk, where could he have gone?" Beth screamed angrily, punching the bed. Then Beth heard noises, "Hello?" she said.

"So guys, for the party tonight, I was thinkin, we bring lotsa beer!" Duncan said.

"Duncan, you're already drunk man," DJ laughed, "You don't need anything else."

"Yeah, I think you've had enough for one day man," Owen said, taking Duncan's beer.

"Don't touch my beer fatass!" Duncan hiccuped.

Everyone laughed, except Courtney, who was now standing behind Duncan.

"Ahem, Duncan!" Geoff coughed.

"Huh?" Duncan said turning around, "Oh hey hot shtuff," he slurred, "how's about me hyou, go haff some fuunnn," Duncan hiccuped.

Chris was in the hot tub, "Billy, where's my wine?" he whined.

"It's coming…your majesty!" Billy laughed at his own joke.

"What was that?" Chris retorted.

"Nothing, I said it's coming," Billy said, rolling his eyes, and bringing the wine out, dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Thank you," Chris said, sipping the wine, and talking to Josh in the hot tub, "So when do you think Blaineley is gonna finally show up?" Chris asked.

"She'll realize that the boat left without her eventually," Josh and Chris both chuckled.

"Can I join you guys yet?" Billy asked.

"No…what if I need grapes or something?" Chris said.

Billy nodded and walked back inside.

"What a slave!" Josh laughed.

"I know!" Chris chuckled.

That evening, the party had already started, and everyone was there, except Lindsay and Beth, Lindsay was knocking on Beth's door, "Hey Beth, come on, you're gonna miss the party!" Lindsay yelled, there was no answer, because, behind the door to Beth's room, in Beth's closet, Beth was hanging from the ceiling. Lindsay went to get Chef or LeShawna to open Beth's door.

"LeShawna!" Bridgette said, at the party.

"Yeah, bride woman!" LeShawna responded happily.

"We need your help with something," Bridgette said.

"and what might that be?" LeShawna asked.

"We need to hook Eva up with a guy tonight," Bridgette said.

"What about Justin?" LeShawna asked.

"That's perfect!" Bridgette said, walking over to Justin.

"Hey Bridgette, I'm diggin the party," Justin said, he was, of course, shirtless, Alejandro was watching from the bushes.

"I was wondering, would you dance with Eva? Please!" Bridgette said.

"What…that freak?" Justin said, but didn't notice Eva standing behind Bridgette, "wait, Eva, I didn't mean it!" Justin said.

"Shut it!" Eva said, leaving the party, Bridgette, and Justin watched her pass the bush Alejandro was sitting in, they made eye contact, but didn't see him.

"That was close," Alejandro mumbled.

"Stupid Justin, he thinks he's so gorgeous!" Eva stammered and left the party, little did Eva know, she was being watched.

"Yo Geoff, bring me some more beer," Duncan belched.

Trent and Gwen showed up.

"Hey, Trent!" Geoff said, "This is the first time I've seen you since I've been here," Geoff said.

"Hey Geoff!" Trent said, "Congratulations."

"and Gwen, see, I told you Trent and you would be fine!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, thanks Geoff," Gwen smiled, Trent smiled too.

Chef shined a light in Beth's room, because the light bulbs were gone, "Someone took out the light bulbs," Chef told Lindsay.

"But why?" Lindsay asked.

"How ya think I gonna know?" Chef said, "Sierra, go look in the closet." Chef ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sierra said, opening the closet, along with two other cops, Tim and Tom.

"Commander Hatchet!" Tom said.

"You may wanna take a look at this," Tim said, Chef shined his light at the closet and gasped, Lindsay did too, they found Beth's body hanging in there.

Meanwhile, back in the woods, Justin and Bridgette were searching for Eva.

Eva was under the old dock of shame, sobbing, "That jerk!" Eva said.

"I agree," a voice said.

"Whose there?" Eva asked.

Somebody from the dock of shame poured oil on Eva and then tossed their lit cigarette down on her, and she started to burn.

"What is this?" Eva said, the figure just laughed and ran away, as Eva burned alive, Eva tried to run into the water, but it was too late, she had suffered to much nerve damage, and died in a shallow pool of water, at the foot of the lake, and sank beneath.

"Where could she have gone?" Justin asked.

(end episode 2)

Victims- 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva

Suspects- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Chris, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Justin, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Ezekiel, Tim, Tom

**Crack: **The sound of Sadie's head getting **cracked off by the trap.**


	3. Boom!

**Episode Three: Boom!**

Two murders occurred before even reaching Camp Wawanakwa, and it didn't stop there, on the very first night, Beth's boyfriend, Brady was drowned, and it wasn't even close to ending. Katie and Sadie had a fight, but Sadie caught in a trap when they split up, and was beheaded. Beth was saddened because she couldn't find Brady to apologize to him, so she hid in her room. However, later that night, Chef's police squad and Lindsay found Beth hanging in the closet. When Bridgette tried to hook Eva up with Justin, he denied it, and Eva went off into the night, and was burned to the death, beneath the dock of shame.

The next morning, Lindsay was crying in her room, when Chef came in, "Lindsay, look, everyone suspects suicide, I'm sorry, but Beth…she killed herself…," Chef said.

"But why…why would she do that?" Lindsay asked.

"I heard some people sayin Beth's boyfriend is missing or something, could have something to do with that possibly," Chef said.

"But she wouldn't kill herself for that, we could always have just found Alejandro," Lindsay cried.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, we'll try to find out everything we can, but for now, we're gonna need you to keep quiet," Chef said, Lindsay simply nodded and put a pillow over face, as Tyler walked past Chef while he was closing the door.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asked in a muffled voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong babe?" Tyler asked sitting down on the bed, and putting his hand on Lindsay's thigh.

"It's Beth…," Lindsay, Tyler's eyes widened.

Down at the beach, Justin, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen were searching for Eva, "Justin, why did you have to call her a freak?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know… I didn't know she was standing RIGHT there," Justin said.

"Are you sure she ran this way?" Trent asked.

"Positive," Justin and Bridgette both said.

"Maybe she's back at the resort," Gwen said.

"Gwen's probably right guys, don't worry so much," Geoff said.

"Yeah, your right," Justin sighed, at that moment, Chef ran out of the woods.

"Bridgette, Geoff, thank goodness I found you guys!" Chef said, breathing heavily.

"What is it Cheffy?" Geoff asked.

"It's Beth, she's…dead," Chef said, while everyone's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Noah woke up and stretched, and was looking off the balcony in his room, when Tyler walked in with Cody and Ezekiel, "Good morning Noah!" Cody said.

"Hey Cody," Noah yawned, "good morning Tyler, Ezekiel."

"Hey eh," Ezekiel smiled and nodded.

"Good morning dude!" Tyler said.

"We had a question for you Noah," Cody said, grinning.

"Shoot," Noah said.

"Well…," Ezekiel said.

"Have you ever noticed how the pool is right underneath your balcony?" Cody said.

"Oh dear, what are you getting at?" Noah asked worriedly.

"We wanted to use your balcony as a diving board!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Cody nodded in agreement.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Of course, I will always and forever be surrounded by idiots…, go for it…," Noah said reluctantly. At that moment, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Cody all threw their shirts off and jumped off. Cody and Zeke landed, Tyler missed.

"Ouch," Tyler said, Cody and Ezekiel laughed, but then Chef showed up with the others.

"I gotta talk to you all about something," Chef said, Cody, Ezekiel, and Tyler could tell that the others had been crying.

Once they were inside, Chef had informed everyone of Beth's death, "So you mean…Beth is really gone eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said homeschool!" Chef yelled.

"I just don't believe it…," Cody frowned.

"Wait, Lindsay! Is that why she was crying earlier when I walked in, she did mention something about Beth, but then she made me go," Tyler said.

"I don't wanna think about death right now," Noah said, covering his ears and leaving the room, "I'm gonna go find a nice spot to sit and read," he lied.

"It was only suicide though," Chef informed them, before walking away.

"I can't believe it Geoff, this is our wedding week, and now Beth is gone," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, this bites, she's dead now, and aw man, what are we gonna do?" Geoff said.

"She was murdered…," Cody cried.

"What did you…just say?" Trent asked.

"I said she was murdered!" Cody yelled.

"How do you know that Cody?" Justin asked.

"Can't you guys put two and two together?" Cody screamed.

"Yeah, it makes four eh," Ezekiel scoffed stupidly.

Cody rolled his eyes and continued, "Look, Blaineley never showed up! Phil mysteriously vanished the next morning on the ship, Brady, Sadie, and Eva have all gone missing, and then Beth dies? If you ask me, their all probably DEAD!" Cody shouted, and everyone gasped in shock.

"You don't really think that their all dead do you Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, yes, I really do! OKAY!" Cody cried, "I need to be alone…," Cody mumbled and walked away.

"What should we do guys?" Bridgette asked sadly.

"Leave!" Justin suggested.

"That sounds like a plan eh," Ezekiel agreed.

"We can't leave, Bridgette and Geoff's wedding is scheduled for this week, in only three more days," Tyler said.

"Yeah, plus this is my home," Trent said.

"and we don't really know if what Cody said is true yet," Gwen said.

"Gwen's right, we need to just remain calm," Geoff said.

"Lets just get through the wedding, we can worry about other things later," Bridgette said.

"Well you guys can stay and die, but I'm packin up and I'm going, tonight!" Justin said.

"Don't we have to file an autopsy report about Beth, Commander Hatchet?" Sierra asked.

"That's after we do the autopsy Sierra," Chef said.

"Oh…, okay then…," Sierra said.

Chef's three guards, Tim, Tom, and Gripz came in, "Sir, we have several missing person's reports," Tom said.

"Several?" Chef asked.

"Yes several, as in, multiple people are gone," Tom said.

"Well don't just sit there, tell me who fool!" Chef said.

"Ummm…it's Eva, Brady, Sadie, and Phil sir," Tim told him.

"That many huh?" Chef said, "Well, we'd better get lookin then," Chef continued.

Duncan was walking up the hill, when Courtney ran into him, "Duncan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was going up here to look out at the ocean, you know, get a better view," Duncan said.

"Well, what if you fall off, you could get hurt!" Courtney yelled.

"Ugh…you've got like a pole up your ass all the time, don'tcha princess?" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Come with me!" Courtney said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him

"Wait, what?" Duncan said.

The other three groomsmen were chatting in the lounge at the resort.

"Geoff's bachelor party is tomorrow guys," DJ said.

"I hope there's lots of food," Owen said, Harold and DJ looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Owen, all you ever worry about is food!" Harold said.

"I know, but it's just so good!" Owen said, Harold and DJ both laughed.

Geoff showed up, looking sad, but he brushed it off, and started talking to his friends, "Hey dudes," Geoff said, drumming on the table.

"Heya Geoff," Owen said.

"Hey dude!" Geoff said, high fiving Owen and sitting down.

Tyler walked into Lindsay's room, but she was nowhere to be seen, "Lindsay?" he said, looking under the bed, she wasn't there, "Lindsay?" he screamed again, looking in the closet, the bathroom, and the small kitchen, she was nowhere to be found, "where could she have gone?" Tyler said.

"She probably left," a voice said, "you should too."

"What?" Tyler said, turning around.

Meanwhile, Noah stood out on the balcony, looking off at the ocean, when Katie came out, "Hey Noah," she said.

"Hey…," he said sadly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Katie chirped.

"I take it you didn't hear about Beth?" Noah asked.

"If you're talking about Brady leaving her, then yeah, I did, he's such an inconsiderate jerk," Katie said.

Noah facepalmed, "Ummm…no, that's not what I mean…, Beth killed herself Katie…," Noah said, about to cry, Katie just broke down in tears.

Cody was the figure behind Tyler, "sorry if I startled you," Cody said.

"What is it Cody?" Tyler said, "are you gonna tell me Lindsay was murdered too?"

"That's not it at all," Cody said, "I just want everyone to get out of here safely," Cody said.

"I do too, but I'm not leaving until I know for sure, that Lindsay is alive and well," Tyler said, walking past Cody and out into the resort, to look for his girlfriend, Cody simply turned around with a wild grin on his face.

"Why would she do that?" Katie cried.

"Katie, don't cry, please," Noah said, comforting her, "there's no need for that," he said, patting her on the back.

"But Beth was our friend," Katie sobbed.

Noah hugged Katie, "I know…, and I'm sad too, but we're here for Geoff and Bridgette," Noah said, "we can worry about her later, but for now, let's try to enjoy ourselves," Noah said comfortingly.

"So…you own this place now LeShawna?" Chris asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" LeShawna said, "I made a wise investment, and I won honey!" LeShawna said.

"That's great!" Chris said.

Billy the Intern was down on the beach, playing volleyball with Izzy as Chris and LeShawna looked on, "Look Chris, all those torturous times aside, I think it's great that you came to support Geoff and Bridgette," LeShawna said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris nodded.

"Luv 15 eh!" Ezekiel said, pointing at Izzy.

"YAY!" Izzy cheered.

"Dammit," Billy laughed.

As Bridgette was walking down the halls of the resort alone, she was grabbed and pushed against the wall, "Bridgette, please you must reconsider marrying Geoff, I love you," Alejandro confesses.

"Well I love him," Bridgette said, shoving Geoff off, and trying to keep walking.

"Wait, hear me out mi amore," Alejandro said sweetly, "I truly will care for you." Alejandro said, holding his hands over his heart, and smiling sweetly.

"That's very kind of you, but I think me and Geoff can handle it," Bridgette said, and then walked off, leaving Alejandro frowning.

Josh was getting a massage, "What kinda massage is this again?" he asked.

"A Wawanakwa special," the massage therapist told him.

"Well I like it," Josh said, "Keep goin!" he told her.

"Oh I will," she said, "I will."

That night, Trent and Gwen were on the beach looking at the stars, "So…what do you think, beautiful huh?" Gwen asked.

"It's just like the awake-a-thon, back in Total Drama Island," Trent said sweetly.

Gwen giggled, remembering the moments her and Trent had that night, so long ago.

"It's hard to believe it's been almost six years since that day," Trent said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, but I'm glad we got to have those days," Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Trent said.

Justin had finished packing his stuff, and was getting ready to leave.

"You sure you wanna leave?" Courtney said from behind him.

"I'm not gonna stick around and let what happened to Beth, happen to me," Justin said, "sorry, but I'm leaving."

"Beth killed herself Justin, and you're leaving because of that?" Courtney asked.

"Cody's a smart kid Courtney, he knows what he's talking about," Justin told her.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked.

"It means, Cody suspects murder, and I'm the only one here who believes him," Justin said.

"Well I'm sorry that you and Cody like a little mystery, but truth is, Beth did it herself, and the sooner you learn that, the easier things will be," Courtney said, turning around, with Duncan there waiting for her.

"Seeya Justin," Duncan waved goodbye and laughed.

"Bye bye Duncan, Courtney, Camp Wawanakwa," Justin said, hopping into the boat and starting it up.

Meanwhile, a lot of people were watching the hockey game, "YES! THEY SCORED!" Geoff shouted.

"Aw man, eh…, I'm pullin for the other team eh," Ezekiel whined.

"I'm not, I'm with Geoff all the way on this one," DJ said.

"Me too," Harold agreed.

Owen came in with lots of food, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not to much," Noah said, "Take a seat big guy," Noah told him, patting the couch next to him, while his other arm was around Katie.

"I still can't believe it," Katie sobbed.

"Can't believe what?" Owen said, sitting down.

"That Beth killed herself," Katie sobbed, Owen dropped all his food, and Harold and DJ's mouths dropped open.

Meanwhile, Justin was leaving the island, when he heard gunshots ring out, "What the? Chef must be out hunting with Chris or something," he said, the gunshots got louder, and he saw a few bullets hit the front of his boat. "Oh no! I knew Cody was right," Justin said, diving into the water next to the boat, thinking the gunshots would stop, but he was wrong, one bullet hit the motor, causing the boat to explode, killing Justin in the process, and shattering the boat into a thousand tiny pieces.

(end episode 3)

Victims- 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin

Suspects- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Chris, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Ezekiel, Tim, Tom, Gripz

**Boom!:** The sound of the boat exploding and killing Justin and the** Boom! that was heard afterward.**


	4. Wheeze

**Episode Four: Wheeze**

After Geoff and Bridgette invited the entire cast and crew of Total Drama to their wedding, some pretty strange things have been happening. First, Blaineley, Phil, and Brady were murdered, followed by Lindsay and Chef finding Beth hanging in her hotel room closet, and Sadie and Eva were also killed. Due to all of the disappearances that the wedding has amounted to so far, Cody and Justin got suspicious and Justin up and left. But while he was leaving, his boat exploded, killing him in the process.

The morning after DJ, Harold, and Owen learned about Beth's death was pretty miserable.

"Why'd she kill herself?" DJ kept repeating, while sitting to himself in a corner, tears rolling down his face, Harold and Owen were also in separate corners, both crying as well.

"She…she didn't even get to live her life," Owen said sadly, before slamming his head against the table and bursting into tears.

Harold simply nodded, "I can't believe she's gone…," Harold said, "GOSH!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist against the counter.

"Will you three stop sulking and get over it?" Heather shouted.

"How could you be so heartless Heather?" DJ asked.

"Oh shut it DJ, everyone else, but you three has gotten over it!" Heather said.

"Lindsay hasn't," Harold pointed out.

"Yeah, Lindsay's been missing for almost a day now," DJ added.

"Oh no, please tell me she's not dead too!" Owen exclaimed, before crying again.

"Relax Owen!" Heather said, "Lindsay is not dead, she came back last night, she stayed with Tyler!" Heather told them.

"Oh sweet mama, I was worried," Owen said.

"I was too…," Harold said, wiping his forehead, and breathing a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, down at the beach, Chef was investigating for Eva with his crew.

"Commander Hatchet, I found something!" Gripz said.

"It looks like driftwood," Sierra said, "That's not evidence."

"Lemme take a look," Chef said, "There's something carved into it," Chef pointed out.

"Can you make it out sir?" Tom asked.

"Barely, but I think it says McGorgeousness," Chef said questioningly.

"McGorgeousness?" Tim said, "Isn't that the name of Justin's boat?"

"Yeah man, you're right!" Chef gasped, "but I thought Justin left the island last night?"

"He did," Sierra said.

"But look at the beach, it's covered in driftwood," Gripz said.

"That means…is Justin dead too?" Chef asked.

"We may need to do some investigating, the wood does look a little burnt though," Tim said.

"Yeah, he's right, the woods charred a bit on the top part," Tom said.

"Then let's run some tests," Chef said, "Gripz, Tim, Tom, take as many pieces of driftwood to the lab as you can and analyze them, Sierra, I want you to question everyone here, to see who may have last seen Justin before he left the island, GOT IT?" Chef ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," all of them said, as they went to do their jobs.

"We can't have this stuff in my resort Bridgette," LeShawna told her.

"But, Beth killed herself," Bridgette explained.

"I know, but you think guest wanna know that someone hung themselves in that room?" LeShawna said, "Most guests have already left," LeShawna explained, "I'm losing business, and now one of my bartenders is gone too," LeShawna said.

"I know Justin left, but you still have other bartenders right?" Bridgette asked.

"Not to many sweetie," LeShawna said.

"AHA! I knew you saw Justin before he left Bridgette," Sierra said, waving a pistol in Bridgette's face.

Bridgette and LeShawna both jumped, "Girl, you craaaazy!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah, and the last time I saw Justin was around three o' clock yesterday," Bridgette explained, "same as Geoff, Noah, Cody, and Tyler."

"Oh…, then do you know anyone who could have seen him?" Sierra asked.

"Why you wanna know so bad, you stalkin him now?" LeShawna asked.

"No, we found this on the beach," Sierra said, holding up the piece of driftwood with McGorgeousness carved into it. LeShawna and Bridgette both gasped.

Tyler, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Izzy, Noah, Katie, and Cody were all in the spa area, with Chris, Josh, and Billy in the hot tub.

"I'm glad you decided not to leave Lindsay," Tyler said, putting his arm around her.

"Me too," Lindsay smiled and leaned on Tyler's shoulder.

"So, bachelor party tonight eh! I'm gonna groove ma thing!" Ezekiel said, Izzy and Katie giggled.

"I think you mean get your groove thang on," Cody chuckled.

"That too eh," Ezekiel said.

"Ugh…the bachelor party, why must life hate me so," Noah said.

"Afraid of a little dancing Noah?" Tyler joked, nudging Noah with his elbow.

"No, I just don't do well at social gatherings, mostly because I never got invited to the big high school parties, either because I insulted all of the popular kids, or because they didn't think my intelligence would make for a fun party," Noah explained.

"You gotta get out more," Tyler said.

"You gotta get more groovy," Cody said.

"You gotta get laid eh," Ezekiel said, everyone paused, and everyone, including Noah, started laughing.

"See Billy, now why can't the two of us be like them," Chris asked.

"You never give me the chance to hang out with you, all you do is tell me what to do," Billy said.

"He's got a point Chris," Josh said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Ya know what you're right guys," Chris said, "Billy you are fired as my slave…I mean, servant," Chris corrected himself, "You are now my personally appointed, best friend, now sit down, and relax!" Chris smiled.

Billy grinned, and plopped down next to Chris, "Thanks man," Billy said.

"No problem," Chris smirked.

Courtney and Duncan were walking on the beach, "So, Duncan, after Justin left, did you feel some sort of weird vibe around us?" Courtney asked.

"No, why?" Duncan asked.

"Because I felt like this lust for blood, looming all around us," Courtney explained.

"That's weird," Duncan said.

"Aha!" A voice said.

"What now?" Duncan said.

"You two were the ones who did it!" Sierra said.

"Ugh…did what?" Duncan asked boredly.

"This!" Sierra exclaimed, holding up the piece of charred with McGorgeousness carved into it.

"Wasn't that on Justin's boat?" Courtney asked.

"and why's it burned?" Duncan asked.

"That's why I'm trying to figure out," Sierra said, "I have reason to believe that you two may have in fact had something to do with it, and if I'm right, I'll have to take both of you in for questioning," Sierra said, folding her arms.

"We didn't do anything to poor old 'McHotty'," Duncan said.

Sierra just glared at the two of them, "Fine, but I've got my eyes on you two," she said, giving them the look, before walking off.

"So are you going to Geoff's bachelor party tonight Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Y'know, I haven't exactly decided whether I wanted to or not yet, but I don't think I will," Trent said.

"Why not? It would mean a lot to Geoff and all the guy if you went, you know, for old times sake," Gwen said.

"Yeah, I hear ya, I guess I'll go," Trent smiled.

"Good to hear," Gwen nodded.

"I hope there's some good food there," Trent joked.

"Oh don't worry, with DJ here, there's always good food around," Gwen said, reassuringly.

"You're right about that one," Trent laughed.

"Well, I'd better go get ready for Bridgette's bachelorette party," Gwen said.

"Yeah, guess I'll go get ready for Geoff's big bash," Trent said.

That night, all of the girls stayed in the Playa Des Losers, while the guys were at the old Mess Hall from Total Drama Island, all of the guys were there, except for Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah and Cody, who were all still on their way.

"We're so late," Cody told the others.

"Well, if someone didn't take three hours to say goodbye to their girlfriend," Noah said, glaring at Tyler.

"I'm gonna miss her!" Tyler said.

"Oh no!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"What is it Zeke?" Cody asked.

"I forgot my lucky pet rock," Ezekiel said.

"A pet rock?" Cody said questioningly.

"Yeah, I gotta go get him eh," Ezekiel said, "I'll catch up!" he told them, running back.

Cody tried to extend an arm, "Let him go…," Noah said, "We gotta get to the party," he reminded them.

Meanwhile, at the bachelor party, Noah, Cody, and Tyler had just arrived.

"This party rocks Geoff!" Owen said, dancing.

"Duncan's the one who planned it, but I couldn't agree more Owen," Geoff said, fist bumping Owen.

"This party sucks," Noah said, sitting in the corner, talking to Harold.

"I know, there's not a single girl here that can get a taste of Harold Doris Cheever McGrady the fifth," Harold said.

"That's not what I meant," Noah said, "I just don't like parties is all," he explained.

"Oh…, well come on, you could at least dance," Harold said.

"Not really my thing," Noah said, waving his hands.

"Oh come on," Harold said, "It's not that hard," Harold jumped up and started dancing.

Noah just shrugged, and laughed, then got up and started to dance.

"Go Noah!" DJ, Tyler, Cody, and even Duncan cheered.

"That kids got game!" Geoff said, then Trent showed up.

"I almost missed Noah dancing, wow, glad I showed up when I did," Trent said.

"Trent! Glad you could make it bro!" Geoff said.

"Me too," Trent laughed.

"Where's Zeke though dudes?" Geoff asked.

"He had to get something, he'll be here soon," Noah said.

Meanwhile, back at the bachelorette party, "Gwen's here yaw!" LeShawna said.

"Gwen, how nice of you to join us, now leave!" Heather shouted.

"I thought you'd be more mature now," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought so too," Lindsay agreed, with Heather shooting her a glare.

"Oh man…I bet were having so much more fun than the guys," Bridgette sighed.

Katie nodded and patted Bridgette on the back, "Don't worry, Heather will always be like that," Katie said reassuringly.

"You're right Katie," Bridgette smiled.

"Yeah, but for once I agree with her," Courtney said.

"Oh…Courtney, please not you too," Bridgette whined.

"What? Just cause I don't when Gwen here," Courtney shrugged, then a vase broke.

"That was Geoff's wedding gift to me!" Bridgette cried.

"It was an accident," Heather said, but Bridgette had already ran out crying.

"Nice going Queenie," LeShawna said, glaring at Heather.

Heather stuck her tongue out at LeShawna, Izzy laughed, and as Bridgette walked through the halls, Alejandro had been watching the party from a corridor.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was making his way to the bachelor party, "I'm so late eh," Ezekiel said, as he ran through the forest.

"You'll never make it," a voice said.

Ezekiel stopped dead in his tracks, "Whose there eh?" he asked nervously.

"A road block," the voice said.

Ezekiel breathed out and started running again, but a dark figure popped out from behind a tree, and placed a sack on Ezekiel's head, and started suffocating him, "That deep breath is your last," the killer said, as he tied Ezekiel's hands in a rope, and left the scene, so Ezekiel would be left squirming and breathless, in the middle of the woods.

Bridgette was crying in her room, "I'm sorry," a voice said from behind her.

(end episode 4)

**Victims: **1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel

**Suspects: **Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Chris, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, Gripz

**Wheeze:** The sound of Ezekiel **wheezing for air.**


	5. Splat

**Episode Five: Splat**

Recent events at Camp Wawanakwa have been the Ex-Contestants of the hit reality show Total Drama Island, being murdered one by one. Everyday, one, two, or even three people are afflicted by it, but only one victim has been found, and it was classified as a suicide, and the latest victim was claimed, Ezekiel.

Bridgette woke up in the old bass cabin, in the girls side, tied down to a bed, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I was saving you," a voice said.

"Alejandro? Is that you?" Bridgette screamed angrily,

"Yes mi amore, but I didn't do this to scare you, nor for any other reason, but to warn you that you are in grave danger if you stay here any longer," Alejandro said.

"Alejandro, let me go! I have a wedding rehearsal today and I'd actually like to go to it," Bridgette said.

"But…, you are in danger, I will not allow it Bridgette," Alejandro said.

"Ummm…yes you will! Because if Geoff finds out you did this, you'll be locked up for kidnapping me!" Bridgette screamed.

"Even so, you will remain here with me, if I am not able to protect your life with my own, then I have failed my duties as a gentleman," Alejandro said dramatically, Bridgette just rolled her eyes.

Geoff woke up in his room, and looked next to him, "still no Bridgey-bear huh?" Geoff said, sitting up, "Bridgette? you in here somewhere?" he asked, there was obviously no answer, Geoff got changed and went to go inform Chef that Bridgette was missing.

At the polices's lab, Tim, Tom, and Gripz were running tests on the wooden pieces from Justin's boat, "It's definitely Justin's boat," Gripz said.

"Which means Justin is dead too," Tom stated.

Geoff, Katie, and Noah all barged in.

"Sadie has been missing for three days now!" Katie cried.

"and Ezekiel never showed up to the party last night," Noah stated.

"and my Bridgey-boo-boo, wasn't there when I woke up this morning," Geoff sulked.

"Oh crud…, we've already gotta find Eva, and Brady, and Phil, and now we got three more, man, I didn't know this many people could go missin," Chef said.

"Well we need to find Bridgette soon, today's the wedding rehearsal," Geoff said.

"Calm down lover boy, we'll find your girl," Chef said.

Trent was carrying in some fish, "What's going on Chef?" Trent asked.

"Mr. Groom here's girlfriend went missin," Chef said, "she's the sixth person this week," Chef explained.

"Well y'know what I found funny?" Trent said.

"What?" Chef asked.

"Alejandro completely vanished ever since the wedding party arrived," Trent said.

"Alejandro? Oh man, you're right, do you think he could be doin all a dis?" Chef asked.

"If I had to place any bets, Alejandro would definitely be my first," Noah said.

"Oh me too!" Katie nodded in agreement, with tears still her eyes.

"Alright Trent, you, and these three kiddies here, go find Bridgette, I'll get a team on the other ones right away," Chef said.

"That bastard Alejandro will pay if he lays one finger on my Bridgey-Bear!" Geoff stated.

"I'll protect you Noah!" Katie said, wrapping her arms around him, Noah just smiled and blushed.

Owen, DJ, Harold, and Duncan were getting ready for the rehearsal, "I look gooood," Owen chuckled.

"Has anyone seen Geoff or Bridgette at all this mornin?" DJ asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't," Harold stated.

"Me neither, but you know, they probably got it on last night," Duncan laughed.

Owen chuckled, "I hope I can 'get it on,' soon," he snickered again.

"I can whenever I want to, I'm just choosing to wait," Harold said.

"Yeah right dork, like you could ever get some," Duncan laughed.

"There's someone out there for everyone," DJ said sweetly.

"Of course you believe that big guy," Duncan said, crossing his arms, and smirking, "now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find, my lady," and with that, Duncan left.

"He can still be a big jerk," Harold said sadly.

"It's okay Harold, he didn't mean anything by it, you know how he is," DJ said.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," Harold said.

"But he also has a heart of gold, he did find DJ a new bunny back on the show," Owen said.

"Yeah, Duncan's a good dude, he just tries not to be," DJ said.

"From my experience with him, he's never been a good dude," Harold said, nearly choking himself with his tie.

"Alright, we gotta chill," DJ said, "lets just try to be nice through the day, okay?" DJ said.

"Whatever," Harold mumbled.

Courtney, Lindsay, Heather, and Gwen were all getting ready too.

"I hate how we have to act all nicey nice today! This is the WORST day ever," Heather said.

"The wedding's tomorrow Heather, they need to rehearse so it all goes well," Gwen explained.

"So deal with it," Courtney growled.

Lindsay was sloppily putting on her make-up, when Izzy walked in, "Oh, hey Izzy, what's up?" Lindsay asked happily.

"I'm looking for Ezekiel, have any of you seen him?" Izzy asked sadly.

"Ezekiel's missing? I thought he was always by your side Izzy?" Heather grinned.

"He was, until last night, I knew I should've brought him to the bachelorette party," Izzy said angrily, snapping her fingers.

"He'll show up, don't worry about it so much Izzy," Gwen said, as she finished getting ready, "Come on, lets go to the rehearsal," Gwen told Izzy.

"Bridgette!" Geoff called out, as did the other three after him, in the nearby cabin, Alejandro peeked out the window, upon hearing the surfer girls name again and again, and rolled his eyes.

"See, they've come looking for me," Bridgette said, "So unless you wanna get locked up, then you'd better let me go," Bridgette smirked.

` "No no no, my flower, I will not allow anything bad to happen to you, you mustn't try and leave just yet, please," Alejandro begged.

"I have a wedding rehearsal in a about an hour that I can't miss, my wedding is tomorrow Alejandro!" Bridgette shouted.

"Then I will keep you in here til Saturday, as long as you are safe, I have done my job well," Alejandro said.

"Hey let's check the old cabins," Noah suggested.

"Good idea!" Katie said, "Me and Noah will check the old Gophers cabin, so you two can check the Bass cabin," she said to Trent and Geoff.

"Right," Trent nodded.

Katie and Noah split up to go look in the Gophers cabin, "Alright, lets…," Noah was interrupted by Katie tugging his sleeve, and pulling him behind the cabin, "what are you doing? We have to find Bridgette, Katie!" Noah whispered angrily.

"No! I've been waiting for this for to long," Katie said, pulling Noah in, Noah screamed.

"Do you think that scream means they found her?" Trent asked.

"No, it was Noah screaming, it was probably just a spider or something," Geoff said.

"Yeah," Trent chuckled, "you're probably right," he laughed.

Geoff kicked the boys side door down, "Not in here," he said.

"So…that means, maybe she's?" Trent asked, gesturing towards to girls side.

Geoff nodded, and at the same time, they both kicked the door down, to see Alejandro, jumping out the back window, with a bag on his back, Geoff and Trent quickly ran around, but when they got to the back, Chef was standing next to a tattered and dirty Bridgette, with Alejandro writhing in pain on the ground after being tasered.

"You were right Trent, it was Alejandro," Chef laughed.

"And he's gonna be locked up til the wedding party clears out," Bridgette said.

"Good!" Geoff said, walking over and kicking Alejandro, Chef then picked Alejandro up and turned around, "I'll leave you all to your business," Chef laughed, and then walked away.

"We gotta get you cleaned up Bridgey bear, the wedding rehearsal is an a half an hour," Geoff said, it was at that moment that Katie walked up to the group, standing behind her was kiss mark covered Noah, woozily tripping about, Geoff, Bridgette, and Trent all cracked up.

"Now let's go," Bridgette said.

Meanwhile, "So man, when we get back, you will work as McClain enterprises new, Co-Owner, as in, second in command," Chris told Billy.

"Really? SWEET!" Billy said happily.

"Yeah, a very decent treat, I don't offer just anybody those positions," Chris smirked.

Billy nodded, "I gladly accept Chris!" Billy said happily.

"It's a lot of work though, I'll explain more when the rehearsal ends," Chris told Billy, as they arrived at the church.

"Is that everyone?" LeShawna asked.

"Everyone, but the two people we need!" Duncan said, facepalming.

"What is taking those two fools so long?" LeShawna said, getting ready to walk out the door, but just as she did, Geoff and Bridgette walked in.

"We're here," Geoff said.

"What took you guys?" LeShawna asked.

"Long story, now lets start!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, good plan!" Tyler said.

"We've been waiting patiently," Cody said impatiently.

"Then without further ado, here we go yaw!" LeShawna said.

Meanwhile, back at the police station, "Now…you…Alejandro!" Chef said, through the cell.

"What is it?" Alejandro said sadly.

"You kidnapped Bridgette, your sentence here will last four more days, and when Bridgette and the others leave the island, I'll let you out," Chef said, "Sorry, but that's whatchu get," Chef said, "and, Oh yeah, Gripz will be keepin an eye on you," Chef said, as Gripz walked in and sat down, he was glaring at Alejandro.

Alejandro sighed, and fell asleep, "I'm sorry I failed you Bridgette," he mumbled.

"Sir Hatchet, I think you may wanna come take a look at this," Tim said.

"What is it?" Chef asked.

"Just uhhh…follow me sir," Tim said.

"Okay…," Chef said, putting on his jacket, and following Tim.

Meanwhile, back at the church, everyone was getting through the rehearsal quite well, Duncan, the best man, and Courtney, the maid of honor were proceeding down the aisle, as Harold played here comes the bride on the piano, Bridgette and Geoff began walking down.

"And now we need the oldest person here to light the candle," LeShawna said.

"Guess I'm up," Chris said.

"Alright Chris, here's the lighter, now go ahead and light the center candle," LeShawna told him.

"No problemo!" Chris said.

Chef was following Tim through the woods, when they got to the beach, Chef saw a bunch of scorch marks on the dock, and footprints leading into the ocean, "What am I lookin at?" Chef asked.

"We don't know, but, our speculation is, someone went in, and never came out," Tim explained.

"It's a possibility," Chef shrugged, walking in.

Chris approached the candle and flicked the lighter on, "Gwen, be a sweetie and hit the lights," LeShawna said, Gwen did so, and Chris got closer to the candle.

Chef was walking deeper into the lake now, and not finding anything, but he kicked something heavy underwater, and tripped.

Chris was about to light the candle, but didn't notice the fuse leading to the back of the church from the candle, he moved the lighter into the candle.

Chef picked up what he felt underwater, and slowly carried out on to the shore, Tim slowly had a more and more horrified look on his face as Chef got closer, as did Chef.

Chris lit the candle.

"It's Eva!" Chef exclaimed, dropping Eva's body onto the sand, "This can't be happening! She's burned, she had to have been murdered," Chef said worriedly, "We gotta get to the church!" he exclaimed.

"Right!" Tim said.

"Let's go!" Chef said.

As the candle was lit, the fuse was too, and no one noticed, but as Chris started walking back to his seat, the fuse sprung a trap, a hidden catapult that contained blades. The blades sprung out, Chris turned around just in time, to see the blades fly at him, and they chopped him to pieces, much to everyone's horror.

(end episode 5)

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9, Chris**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, Gripz**

**Splat: **The Sound of Chris's body getting **Splattered** by the hidden blade trap.


	6. Sploosh

Episode Six: Sploosh

**About four days ago, a wedding party showed up on Camp Wawanakwa, the set for the original season of Total Drama. Geoff and Bridgette planned to get married, but mysterious deaths have occurred as of late, but only four have been found. Beth, Eva, Justin, and the newly killed Chris McClain. With the suspects dying left and right, will anyone arise as the killer soon? Find out now on Total Drama Harper's Island. **

**The room went silent for a minute after Chris was chopped to pieces, only sobs, and shrieks were heard after the silence broke. Bridgette sobbed deeply into Geoff's arms, and he hugged her tightly. Katie did the same to Noah, and even Duncan looked freaked out. Chef burst into the church, as Chris's blood slowly soaked the carpet. Chef looked down and saw his former best friends dismembered body. "What happened in here?" Chef demanded, as he turned around, and saw the blades that were powerful enough to rip through Chris's body and lodge into the wall behind him. **

"**Those blades, when Chris lit the candle, it was all over," Noah said sadly.**

"**He didn't even get a chance to try and save himself," Cody added.**

"**Well we need to start some investigation, I just found…," Chef said, but Tim stopped him, they were all upset about Chris dying already, they didn't need to think about Eva too. "Right…, everyone clear out, we need to examine the scene of the crime," Chef said, as Tim, Tom, and Gripz escorted all of the wedding guests out of the church.**

"**That was horrible," Tyler said, now feeling sick.**

"**I can't believe Chip is dead!" Lindsay said, shocked.**

"**Lindsay, his name is Chris," Gwen said, but then sounded sad, "But you are right, I can't believe the man I spent the last five years hating is gone either," Gwen said, as a tear rolled down her face.**

"**Has anyone seen Trent around?" Duncan asked.**

"**Where'd that come from Duncan?" DJ asked.**

"**Yeah, he isn't part of the wedding party," Harold added.**

"**But he coulda rigged that trap, he did help me set up the church," LeShawna explained.**

"**So you guys think that Trent is the killer?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow, "Just because he's not here right now."**

"**All I'm saying is that it would make sense," Duncan said.**

"**Duncan's right, it would make sense," LeShawna added.**

"**LeShawna, you've lived here with Trent for almost five years, how can you agree with Duncan just because he's making an assumption, that's horrible," Gwen ranted.**

"**That boy has been heartbroken about you everyday Gwen, he probably snapped a few days before you came back, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," LeShawna said.**

"**So Trent is the killer?" Owen gasped.**

"**No Owen, this doesn't mean he's the killer," Courtney said.**

"**But LeShawna said…," Owen said before Gwen interrupted him.**

"**LeShawna could be wrong y'know Owen," Gwen said, glaring at him.**

"**Well I'm gonna look into it, love can make people do crazy things sometimes," LeShawna said.**

**Meanwhile, Cody, Tyler, Noah, Izzy, and Katie were talking in the lobby of the hotel.**

"**Do you guys think this means that everyone else that disappeared is dead too?" Cody asked.**

"**That would mean that Blaineley is dead too, cause she never even showed up," Katie gasped.**

"**That would also mean Zeke is dead," Noah added, as Izzy's eyes teared up.**

"**Who would kill Zeke? He was sooo sweet!" Izzy sobbed.**

"**Oh shut up!" Heather said as she walked by.**

"**Ezekiel was her boyfriend Heather! If he really is dead, she has a right to be upset about!" Tyler said.**

"**You said IF, we don't know for sure if ANYone else is dead except for Chris and Beth," Heather told them.**

"**The mean girl always dies in horror movies, they'll get you eventually!" Izzy said evilly.**

"**Oh be quiet! This is not a horror movie, this is real life, horror movie stereotypes don't translate over to real life mass murders," Heather retorted.**

"**It doesn't matter, point is, if we stay here any longer, we'll be next," Cody said, "We'll get picked off one by one, and I'm sure none of us here want that to happen!" Cody said, everyone, but Heather nodded.**

"**You guys can strategize and plan to save your skins all you want, but don't come crying to me when you realize that this is all some sick joke, Chris is an ex-reality show host, that was probably some clone he paid to make with all the money from the show," Heather laughed as she walked off.**

"**She is still as mean as ever!" Tyler yelled, Noah just looked at him and nodded.**

"**This could mean that Sadie is dead too!" Katie gasped, "AND I NEVER EVEN GOT TO APOLOGIZE!" Katie cried loudly now, Noah put his arm around her, and pat her back.**

"**We need to get off this island today, lets call the mainland and get them to charter a boat for us," Noah said.**

**Tyler nodded and went into the other room to call.**

"**Maybe we should go searching tonight," Izzy said.**

"**Are you crazy?" Cody asked, Noah raised an eyebrow at Cody, and Cody laughed, "Never mind, I take that back, but still, that's a horrible idea."**

"**No! I wanna make sure my Zeke is okay!" Izzy said.**

"**So you wanna risk your life to save your possibly dead boyfriends?" Noah asked.**

"**Yes! And you're all coming with me!" Izzy said.**

"**Greeeat…," Noah mumbled.**

"**Do we have to?" Cody whined.**

"**Yes! Zeke was your guys friend too, we need to make sure that he is okay!" Izzy said.**

"**They said they'd send a boat tomorrow morning, that's the best they can do!" Tyler said, coming back.**

"**So we only have to make it through tonight then, that's a relief," Noah breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Then we should go on the search tonight!" Izzy said.**

**Meanwhile, Trent was fishing on his boat, when Gwen came to the dock and called for him to come to the mainland.**

"**What's up Gwen?" Trent smiled.**

"**Trent…," Gwen said sadly.**

"**Gwen, what is it?" Trent asked.**

"**It's…Chris…," Gwen told him.**

"**What happened to him?" Trent asked seriously.**

"**Somebody rigged the candle in the wedding rehearsal and the trap ended up killing him," Gwen explained.**

"**So… that means, Chris is…dead?" Trent asked, shocked.**

"**Yes… and to make matters worse, LeShawna and the others all think you are responsible," Gwen said sadly.**

"**M…me?" Trent asked nervously, "Why would they think that?" Trent said.**

"**Because, LeShawna said you may have snapped due to your affection for me over the last few years," Gwen said.**

"**Well I would never kill anyone…ever!" Trent said.**

"**Well you may wanna hide out until the whole thing blows over," Gwen whispered to Trent.**

"**If I have no other choice than that is what I will do," Trent nodded.**

"**Alright, lemme know where you hide, so I can visit you," Gwen said.**

**Meanwhile, Josh and Billy were discussing Chris's death.**

"**So, Chris is really gone, I don't believe it," Josh said sadly.**

"**He was my new best friend, and I was gonna be his business partner, and now…he's dead!" Billy cried.**

"**Relax Billy, Chris wouldn't want you to be like this, just calm down, and try to not think about it," Josh told him, patting his back.**

"**It's just so sad," Billy said.**

"**I know man, but I'll getcha through this," Josh said.**

**Back at the police squadron, "So…all in all we've got four deaths this week, that we know of…Eva, she was burned to death and then thrown into the ocean, Beth, who hung herself, apparently, Chris, who was diced to bits by a hidden blade trip, and Justin, who we know is dead, but died in an unknown way," Chef said, reviewing his papers.**

"**If you'd set me free, perhaps I can help out with the case in some way," Alejandro begged.**

"**Not a chance pretty boy, you're staying locked up for a long while," Chef laughed.**

"**But…I can help," Alejandro said.**

"**I advise you to stop talking," Gripz said, "It'd be prolly benefit you."**

**Alejandro sighed, "Whatever, I was simply offering my services to help catch a possible murderer."**

"**Boy if there is a murderer, you and Trent are at the top of the suspect list right now!" Chef said.**

**Alejandro turned around, laid down, and tried to fall asleep.**

**At the pool, Duncan, Owen, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Courtney were discussing Trent being the possible killer.**

"**So…you guys think it really was Trent who rigged up that trap?" Bridgette asked, still teary eyed.**

"**No doubt about it, I'll place a bet, that out of anybody here, Trent would definitely be the first to snap because of love," Duncan said.**

"**I agree, Trent does seem very capable of randomly going insane, remember Total Drama Action, and his number nine obsession, that was not a pretty sight," Courtney said.**

"**Yeah, Trent has gone crazy in the past, but I don't think he'd do something this serious," DJ added.**

"**I agree, Trent's always been a cool guy, he would never do something like this," Harold said.**

"**And even if he would, why would he do it to us, we're his friends!" Owen said.**

"**Owen's right! He wouldn't kill anyone!" Geoff said.**

"**Geoff, don't judge a book by it's cover, Trent could very well be deceiving us all with his nice guy persona," LeShawna said.**

"**Trent wouldn't do this, he's too nice!" Lindsay said.**

"**Then me, Courtney, and Duncan will look for clues that proves that Trent IS in fact the killer, while the rest of you can TRY and prove otherwise," LeShawna growled angrily, since only two people were on her side.**

"**Alright, then we'll be the ones who take our friends side," Geoff said, a little annoyed with LeShawna right now.**

"**Yeah, we'll stay loyal to friendship, and try and prove his innocence," Bridgette said, smiling at Geoff, before she kissed him.**

"**Fine, we don't need your lover butts anyway, we got a delinquent, and the smartest girl on the show on our side!" LeShawna said.**

"**Why are we arguing over one of our friends is the killer? GOSH! Lets just drop it guys!" Harold yelled.**

"**What are you saying sugar baby?" LeShawna asked.**

"**I'm saying that allow me to solve this case!" Harold said, quickly changing into a Sherlock Holmes like outfit.**

"**Oh boy…we got him started," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.**

"**Now lets go interview some people!" Harold said in a very crappy British accent.**

**That night, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, Katie, and Cody went off into the woods to search for Ezekiel.**

"**So you really are clinging to the fact that he may still be alive, aren't you Izzy?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. **

"**He is, I can feel it!" Izzy said.**

"**I can barely see though, I don't even know where I am going!" Tyler said, as he tripped over a log.**

"**Neither can I," Cody said as he saw a figure off in the distance that was about Ezekiel's height, "Hey, I think I see someone!" Cody said, as he ran off towards it.**

"**Cody come back, wait for us!" Noah screamed.**

"**I see someone, what if it's Zeke?" Cody screamed as he came to the clearing outside the forest, no one was there, "But I coulda sworn…," Cody said, "Oh we…," Cody was about to say, but a harpoon impaled him through the stomach, Cody looked down in horror as blood flowed from his mouth and open wound. "I knew…it was a bad idea Izzy…," Cody said, as a tear rolled down his face as the harpoon was yanked backwards.**

"**CODY?" Noah yelled, as he also entered the clearing, but Cody was no where to be seen, Tyler, Izzy, and Katie also ran out behind Noah, and none of them had seen Cody die, and none of them even knew where he had wound up, it was all, a mystery.**

**(end episode 6)**

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, Gripz**

Sploosh: The sound of the blood, **Splooshing out of Cody after he was impaled.**


	7. Thrack, Hack, Sizzle

Episode Seven: Thrack, Hack, Sizzle

**When Geoff and Bridgette decided to have their wedding on the island where they first met, everything seemed okay, until people started dying. So far, ten of their friends have been killed, and no one knows why it's happening or who is doing it, today their supposed to be leaving the island…or are they?**

"**I wonder when that boat's gonna get here…," Duncan said, as he awaited the boats arrival while sitting in the hotel.**

"**Don't convince yourself that there actually will be a boat," Harold said.**

"**Yeah, I think we're stranded here, and we're all gonna die…and…and!" Owen said, as he held his head.**

"**Owen calm down!" DJ said, "We just gotta remain calm in this situation, besides, nothing has happened since Chris died yesterday."**

"**Well Cody never came back last night," Noah said, as him, Katie, Tyler, Lindsay, and Izzy walked in.**

"**Where did Cody go?" DJ said.**

"**He…uhhh…went out to fish…and…he never came back," Tyler lied.**

"**So now Cody is missing too… great," Courtney said, rolling her eyes.**

"**And still no sign of Trent, this doesn't look to good for him," LeShawna said.**

"**All I care about is getting out of here!" Noah said.**

"**Yeah, where the heck is that boat?" Katie asked.**

"**Y'know, if you guys actually bothered to check the weather, you would know that there's been a terrible storm since last night!" Heather said as she walked in.**

"**A storm? Like a big scary lightning storm?" Izzy yelled.**

"**Yes Izzy," Heather growled.**

"**So we're stranded until the boats can get here…oh great…in that case we might as well just line up to die!" Duncan said, Courtney elbowed him, "WHAT? If Trent is missing, that means he could be plotting his next move, and now that Cody disappeared, we don't know what Trent could be doing to him."**

"**I hate to say it, but I'm starting to agree with Duncan, I haven't seen Trent at all since we started suspecting him," Harold said.**

"**So you think lover boy is doing this? Why so?" Noah asked.**

"**Because he's obviously still in love with Gwen, if you think back to the old days, Trent went crazy over the number nine, imagine how crazy he'd go if he hadn't seen Gwen for five years," Harold explained.**

"**That's actually some pretty good deduction skills, and other than the fact that Duncan was the first one to suggest it, I think I may actually agree with you," Noah said.**

"**Trent is not the killer, but we do know someone who may be!" Gwen said, running in.**

"**Chef's got him right now, bringin him in for questioning!" Geoff said.**

"**And we may all be safe after this," Bridgette cheered.**

"**Who is it?" Josh asked, who was sitting in the corner the whole time.**

**At the police office headquarters, Chef was talking to Billy the Intern through a jail cell, "So…you thought you could get away with killing Chris huh? Why'd you do it?" Chef yelled.**

"**But I didn't do it Chef! I swear!" Billy said.**

"**Hey, if he's the killer can I go?" Alejandro asked.**

"**No Alejandro, you can't, your both top suspects, and Trent's up there with yaw!" Chef said.**

"**Great…, good luck Billy," Alejandro said, plopping down on his stone bed.**

"**But I didn't kill Chris, I swear!" Billy said.**

"**You never liked Chris, you wanted revenge on him for always treating you like crap, is that why you did it? Cause you were never paid when you were his slave?" Chef asked.**

"**It's true that I hated Chris, but I would NEVER kill him, I would never kill anyone, come on Chef, you know me!" Billy begged.**

"**Is it because Chris pushed you out of the plane? Is that why you did it?" Chef asked.**

"**I DIDN'T KILL CHRIS!" Billy cried.**

"**Boy, you have a lot to learn, I'm calling this in, you are most definitely, the killer," Chef said, shaking his head.**

**Meanwhile, Trent was hiding out in the old boathouse, where Duncan was sent as punishment in Basic Straining. "I wonder why they think it's me? They're all my friends, and I thought I was a pretty trustworthy guy…, I bet it was Duncan who suggested me as the killer, I wouldn't be surprised, he totally would do something like that, the big idiot, why does he get enjoyment from making others miserable?" Trent asked himself, while clutching his head, "I bet he's the killer! I bet he's the reason why everyone on this island is suddenly disappearing, it's gotta be him! I gotta tell Gwen, I gotta warn her!" Trent said, as he ran out of the boat house. **

**As Trent ran out, Gripz, Tim, and Tom happened to be on the beach, and saw him running.**

"**There's Trent! We found him!" Tim said.**

"**You two go get him, I'll go warn captain Hatchet!" Gripz said, Tim and Tom nodded and ran up to apprehend Trent.**

"**Yo Trent, your comin with us!" Tom said.**

"**And there's no chance of escaping!" Tim laughed.**

"**Oh not you guys too…I didn't kill Chris, I swear!" Trent said.**

"**Well you better have a good excuse to give to captain Hatchet, because he is not happy with you, Billy, or Alejandro right now!" Tim explained.**

"**Well, I'm not going in until I talk to Gwen!" Trent said, as he began running again, but Tom shot him with a tranquilizer dart, "why…," Trent mumbled as everything went black.**

"**It's for your own, and everyone else's good," Tom said.**

"**Lets take him in!" Tom nodded.**

"**Captain Hatchet, we got Trent!" Gripz said, as he ran in, out of breath, as Tim and Tom carried in the knocked out Trent.**

"**Good work men, now, put him in a cell, I'll question him when he wakes up," Chef said.**

"**So if Trent AND Billy are both here, can I go?" Alejandro asked.**

"**You are all top suspects, none of you can go, this is where you will stay until I find out which one of you is actually the killer!" Chef said.**

**Meanwhile, back in the hotel's sitting room, "They think it's Billy?" Josh asked, now a tad shocked.**

"**Yup, Chef caught him in the church after it was closed off, examining the blades, and took him in for questioning," Geoff explained.**

"**Poor kid, he wouldn't hurt a fly, I know it wasn't him, I know for a fact," Josh said.**

"**Yeah, because Trent IS the killer," LeShawna said.**

"**No he isn't! Ugh…," Gwen said, as she slammed her face into her lap, "Why would you guys blame him?" She screamed.**

"**Because I wouldn't doubt it if he snapped like this over you," Duncan said.**

"**I don't think any of us are the killer," Lindsay said.**

"**What do you mean Lindsay?" Noah asked.**

"**I mean, what if someone else is on the island," Lindsay said.**

"**That's actually a good thing to say," Tyler nodded.**

"**Your only agreeing because you don't wanna have the possibility of the killer being one of us floating through your brain or anyone else's for that matter," Noah said.**

"**But it is actually a logical thought, I mean, why would one of us wanna kill the others," Courtney said.**

"**Courtney's right! It's gotta be someone else, someone who we don't know!" DJ said.**

"**So you guys think some random guy snuck onto the island is killing for no reason huh?" Duncan asked.**

"**I wouldn't be surprised, remember that one challenge back in Total Drama Island, there was a real psycho killer here, maybe it's him!" Owen gasped.**

"**So you think it's that escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook?" Duncan asked.**

"**Most likely, it's a possibility, he showed up here before! He could be back again!" Geoff freaked out.**

"**Relax Geoff! I doubt it's him, he was returned to a highly guarded prison after that episode, and besides, it would definitely take two hands to set up that blade trap that killed Chris," Gwen said.**

"**Gwen's right! That blade trap would take a lot of two handed work, otherwise it woulda been sprung while he was setting it up!" Duncan agreed.**

"**So it really is one of us then?" Bridgette asked.**

"**Fraid so Bridgette, fraid so," Gwen nodded.**

"**I don't know about you guys, but I still think it's Trent, boy went crazy over a number!" LeShawna pointed out.**

"**Guys! Calm down, what if Lindsay was right?" Josh said, "Maybe it's Blaineley!" Josh suggested.**

"**You really think so?" Harold asked.**

"**Think about it, she never showed up, it might as well be her!" Josh said.**

"**Josh could be right, she could be hiding in the shadows, killing us all," Noah shrugged.**

"**I wouldn't put it past her, she WAS always a psycho!" Heather nodded.**

"**So…all who agree that it's Blaineley?" Duncan said, everyone, but LeShawna raised their hand.**

"**Sorry, but I still think it's Trent," LeShawna said, walking away, "I'm sorry, but the boys got enough crazy to go around, and I wouldn't put it past him to take it this far," she explained, as she left the room.**

"**Hey guys, the boat is here!" Izzy said as she ran into the room.**

"**Finally! We can go! Lets pack up and get out of here!" Duncan cheered.**

"**Alright!" Owen, DJ, and Harold said all at once,**

**Everyone began packing up, and most people decided to head out to the boat already, that already had their stuff packed, though, it was a pretty long walk.**

**When Owen finished packing, a shadowy figure tackled him down the stairs into the cellar.**

"**What the?" Owen said as he woke up, his ankle was broken, and his head was bleeding.**

"**It's time to die!" the shadowy figure said, as the lifted up an axe.**

"**No please! I don't wanna die!" Owen screamed, as the killer brought the axe down, with Owen's screams unable to be heard, Owen tried to run, but crashed into the furnace, due to blood being in his eyes, the killer then pushed him in, and shut the door, as Owen's screams, slowly died down to a whisper, before becoming nothing.**

"**Sorry Owen, it had to be done," the killer said, as they laughed maniacally and walked back up the stairs to the main basement floor.**

"**So Bridgette and Geoff will just have to find a nice chapel on the mainland once we get back to get married in I guess," Duncan shrugged.**

"**Has anyone seen Owen?" Harold asked.**

"**He should be here by now, there is food on that ship," DJ said.**

"**He's probably stocking up on extra food in case he eats all the food they have on the ship," Noah laughed.**

"**Probably, I wouldn't be surprised," DJ laughed.**

"**So is Big O all we're waiting on then?" Izzy asked.**

"**I'm pretty sure that's it," Heather said, rolling her eyes.**

"**What about the prisoners, they'll be stuck here with the killer!" Geoff gasped.**

"**Yeah, we can't just leave them here," Bridgette said.**

"**Yeah, we need to bring them with us," Gwen said, storming off as she went to the police quarters.**

**Josh was already there, demanding Billy be let out.**

"**Come on Chef, you can't keep him in here!" Josh said.**

"**He needs to be questioned more," Chef explained.**

"**But we already know who the killer is!" Josh yelled.**

"**Who is it then Josh? huh? WHO?" Chef yelled.**

"**It's Blaineley," Gwen said, leaning against the wall.**

"**Gwen! You gotta tell em to let me out!" Trent said.**

"**And me too Gwen! Me too!" Alejandro called.**

"**All three of you are staying put until we can prove that Blaineley really is the killer!" Chef said.**

"**She is! She never showed up, it's gotta be her!" Josh said.**

"**That's not a good reason at all, though, it is quite suspicious," Chef said.**

"**Well we gotta talk Chef," Gwen told him.**

"**Step into my office then, and don't touch anything Josh!" Chef said, as Chef and Gwen went into his office, Josh found a set of keys, they didn't work on Billy's cage, so he tried one of the other two, and freed Trent.**

"**I promise I'll get you out soon Billy!" Josh called.**

"**Thanks Josh!" Trent said as they escaped.**

**Chef and Gwen walked back in after a little bit and noticed that Trent was missing.**

"**Oh no…he got Trent free," Chef face palmed.**

**(end episode 7)**

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Billy the Intern, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, Gripz**

Thrack, Hack, Sizzle: The sound of Owen getting **thracked **through the furnace rooms door, getting **hacked **by the axe, and his body **sizzling as he was thrown into the furnace.**


	8. Schwing

**Episode 8: Schwing**

Geoff and Bridgette fell so deeply in love that they decided to get married. However, things may have gotten the better of them when they decided to take it to Camp Wawanakwa, where someone has snapped and started going on a killing spree. With the big loveable man Owen out of the picture, it's only a matter of time, before the remaining survivors begin to feel the true trauma of the killings.

"Josh took Trent and they disappeared, where could they have gone off to Gwen?" Chef asked.

"I don't know, I'm wondering why he freed Trent though and not Billy," Gwen said.

"Well come on, we gotta find them, as far as I'm concerned, Josh is a criminal now too, for helping release a suspect for mass murder," Chef said.

"Right, I'll help you," Gwen said.

"Gripz, you stay here, and guard the other two guys, here's the keys to both of their cages, if someone else is the killer, you set them free," Chef said.

"Right, got it sir!" Gripz saluted.

"Alright, lets go Gwen!" Chef said, and both Gwen and Chef ran off to find Trent and Josh.

Meanwhile, down where the boat was supposed to have arrived.

"Izzy you said the boat was here!" Duncan yelled.

"I did…oh…whoops, I meant to say it was gonna be here…," Izzy said, everyone face palmed.

"Well now they got us outside, right where they want us," DJ said.

"And my fair LeShawna is still back at the hotel," Harold said.

"This could spell disaster, we need to find shelter for the night," Noah said.

"Maybe LeShawna will let us stay in the hotel for free, even though we checked out," Tyler said.

"I hope she's understanding enough to let us do that," Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"Point is, we gotta try, we can't just stay out here when there's a deranged killer out there," Duncan said.

"And it looks like it's going to rain again soon," Bridgette pointed out, "We should probably start heading back."

"Good idea Bridgey-bear, I'll lead us all back there!" Geoff said heroically.

"Awww, thanks sweetie!" Bridgette said, before they kissed.

"Alright, stop with the lovey dovey, and lets get moving!" Duncan said, rushing then group.

"Can't we be more like that Noah?" Katie said in a loving voice.

Noah just blushed, "Ummm…maybe soon, we can," he said nervously. "Lets worry about getting off the island first Katie, then you two lovebirds can hook up," Tyler teased.

"Shut it Tyler!" Noah shouted.

At the police station, the power suddenly went out.

"What's goin on?" Alejandro whispered.

"I don't know, the storm probably just cut the lights," Gripz shrugged, before finishing off a pack of powdered doughnuts.

"Hey…do you guys hear footsteps?" Billy asked, as the tapping of someone's feet could be heard.

"I wonder what's going on?" Gripz said, as he stood up, but as he got up to go look, he was shot through the stomach, and he fell onto the ground lifeless, as the footsteps flipped around and walked the other way.

"Holy crap man!" Billy said, freaking out.

"What do we do?" Alejandro screamed, Billy then saw the keys, and reached for them, "Yes, release us both, great idea!" Alejandro said.

"Got em!" Billy said as he released himself and then ran off.

"Hey what about me?" Alejandro screamed.

"I gotta prove my innocence now!" Billy said.

"But if you leave now they'll think you killed him!" Alejandro yelled.

"What they don't know won't hurt em!" Billy's fading voice said, as he ran off to find Chef and Gwen, Alejandro sighed, and sat down, as the door to his cell slowly creaked open.

"LeShawna, Izzy was wrong, and we need a place to stay, can we please stay the night here, just one more time?" Duncan asked.

"You guys have to pay again, but okay, if you want to," LeShawna said, as she let them all in.

"Great, we could all very well die and all you care about is money…," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"I gotta make a living too y'know," LeShanwna said angrily.

"Not if you die before you get the chance to leave," Duncan retorted.

"Well Trent just escaped from his cell apparently, Chef and Gwen came here looking for him, so if that ain't suspicious then I don't know what is," LeShawna explained.

"You gotta chill," Courtney told her.

"Whatever, I oughta slap your little behinds outta here for disagreeing with me like that, but under the circumstances, I'm not about to let myself go unguarded," LeShawna said, rather rudely.

"As long as we have a place to stay, I don't care how annoying the caretaker is," Noah shrugged.

"Alright, so from what we know so far, whose dead?" Tyler asked.

"Chris, Beth, and Justin, that's all we know for sure!" Noah explained.

"Ezekiel, Cody, and Owen probably are too, they haven't come back for awhile," Harold frowned.

"Zeke and Big O," Izzy said as tears filled her eyes, "they can't both be gone."

"We gotta face the facts that maybe everyone so far that has gone missing is dead, and I'm sorry to say it, but Blaineley is probably dead too, and that means the killer has to be someone that we know!" Duncan said.

"So they could be here, or somewhere else on the island, waiting for a good opportunity," Courtney said.

"I've got some weapons stored in the backroom, we may need them to defend ourselves," LeShawna said.

"Now that's more like it, lets go grab em," Duncan laughed.

LeShawna led the group to the backroom, "Alright, listen up, we only got five shotguns, so we gotta pick whose gonna be usin em," LeShawna explained.

"I vote me, Geoff, DJ, Tyler, and Noah should get one," Duncan said.

"Why not me?" Harold whined.

"You probably can't shoot!" Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well when it gets dark, we should probably go lookin around outside," Geoff suggested.

"Good idea Geoff, we need to protect the premises," Duncan said.

"Alright, well you guys have fun, girls, since your all here, you might as well help me with the chores," LeShawna said, all the girls, even Heather shrugged, and followed LeShawna, Katie stayed behind for just a second.

"It's so cool that you get to defend us!" Katie said, hugging him.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Noah said, blushing.

As it grew dark, Gwen and Chef eventually returned to the hotel, and Gwen went with the guys to search around, Chef went to the boathouse, and found Josh, but no sign of Trent anywhere.

"Josh! I found you!" Chef said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Josh asked.

"Well, I gotta arrest you, you aided in the release of a criminal," Chef explained.

"Trent is not the killer, neither is Billy, and neither is Alejandro," Josh told him.

"How can you be so sure," Chef said, shining a light on Josh, seeing that he was pinned to a wall by an arrow, "Oh my…How did that happen?" Chef asked.

"Trent was here when it happened, someone was launching arrows through the window, he managed to get away before I was pinned to the wall," Josh said.

"But you're still alive," Chef said, "that's a relief."

"Yeah, fortunately, the arrow didn't hit any vital points," Josh smiled, Chef smiled back, but just as they began smiling, another arrow shattered through another window, and this one was on fire, it lodged right into Josh's heart, and lit him ablaze, "Go…Chef…," Josh said, before he died.

Chef jumped into the watery area, as the boat house ignited, and the entire place burnt down, with Josh's corpse inside, "I gotta find Trent," Chef said.

As the night drew on, the men and Gwen eventually found themselves searching the marina area.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Gwen asked.

"Any clues that could link back to the killer," Duncan explained.

"So pretty much, if we find a dead body, you'll settle on that being a clue?" Noah asked.

"If there's enough evidence than yes," Duncan said.

"Guys! Thank goodness I found you!" a voice said.

"Trent? Oh good, your okay!" Gwen said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your not the killer right?" Duncan asked, pointing his gun at Trent.

"No! I never killed anyone, I promise!" Trent said.

"We gotta believe him for right now until we get more evidence," Harold said.

"Now lets keep looking for clues," Geoff said, "We left DJ to protect the girls and he probably doesn't even know how to use a shotgun."

DJ stood guard at the laundry room door, as the girls folded the dirty towels from the week.

"Is this the one that was used to clean up Beth's blood?" Heather asked.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Cause it's all bloody!" Heather screamed.

"Oh, then yeah, that's the one," Lindsay nodded.

"This is not cool guys, we should be out of here by now!" Heather yelled.

"Then leave, ain't nobody want you here," LeShawna said.

"Someone's scared," Izzy teased.

"I am not scared! I just think we should have left here by now!" Heather explained.

"Well then you can go out where it's not safe and die, see if any of us care," LeShawna said.

"I would care," Bridgette said to LeShawna angrily, "I don't wanna see ANYONE else die."

"Well then you can go with her!" LeShawna screamed.

"LeShawna, you used to be so nice, what happened to you?" DJ asked.

"I just wanna live, I don't care if you guys wanna be stupid, and give up your lives, but I'm gonna live," LeShawna said.

"So you only care about saving yourself?" DJ asked.

"That's right DJ," LeShawna told him, everyone else glared at her, and shook their heads.

Meanwhile, back at the docks, the groups had split up.

"We gotta find something soon, right?" Tyler asked.

"Eventually, we'll come across something eventually," Trent nodded.

"When's eventually, because I wanna get back to the hotel…" Harold whined.

"Do you guys hear something?" Gwen asked, as the drawing of blades was heard.

"That sounds like metal," Harold said.

"Where's it coming from?" Tyler asked.

"Lets keep looking," Trent said.

"Where are we going guys?" Noah asked Geoff and Duncan.

"To where ever that noise was a second ago!" Duncan said.

"It sounded like metal scraping against metal," Geoff said.

"Well, I guess the only option is to keep searching then huh?" Noah said boredly.

Gwen and Trent walked off alone to go look somewhere, they kept looking and eventually, they found something.

"I'm dead! I'm dead!" a voice said.

"Wait, where is that coming from?" Trent asked.

"Behind the barrels, lets go!" Gwen said.

As they searched behind the barrels, they found the source of the voice, it was Billy the Intern.

"I'm dead…, I'm dead," Billy kept mumbling.

"Billy, you're okay now, just come with us," Trent said as he lifted Billy's arms, but as he did, he noticed a gaping hole in his flesh wear his stomach is located.

"I'm not okay, I'm dead guys…I'm dead!" Billy said, as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Billy, who did this to you? Who was it?" Trent asked.

"It was…, it was…," Billy said, as the color in his eyes faded, and his arms became limp, a single tear dropped from his eye as he died in Trent's arms.

"Who would be so cruel?" Trent said, punching the barrels.

"Well whoever did it proved their point, they want us ALL dead," Gwen said.

Geoff, Noah, Duncan, Harold, and Tyler all showed up behind them, staring in horror at what had happened to Billy, as they looked on, Chef showed up too, and when he noticed Billy, he suggested that they all return to the hotel together.

Back at the hotel, the girls and DJ all gathered in the lobby.

"I hope we can sleep tonight," Katie said scaredly.

"Me too, I really need it!" Izzy said.

"Well, I for one am gonna sleep goood, we got the guys protecting us," LeShawna said.

"Your so heartless…," DJ frowned.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lindsay?" Heather asked.

(end episode 8)

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, **

Schwing: The sound of the blades **Shcwinging **before Billy was stabbed.


	9. Zap

Episode 9: Zap

Bridgette and Geoff decided to get married, and have their wedding at the very same place that they met. However, someone has snapped, and their friends have been dying. Gripz was killed to lead Billy the Intern into a trap, and Josh was killed in turn to burn down the only remaining hiding spot the survivors could go, now they can only hope, that the mainland will send a boat to their rescue, and soon!

In the think veil of darkness blanketing the hotel, Trent and Geoff carried in the corpse of Billy the Intern, while Duncan, Chef, Harold, Tyler, Noah, Gwen and Tyler went to the others.

"Who do you think could have done this to him?" Trent asked Geoff.

"We can't be certain it was any of us, we all had somebody with us," Geoff told Trent.

"You're right, so the only explanation is that there really is somebody else on the island committing the murders," Trent said.

"And if we don't do something fast, we could very well be next," Geoff added.

Back at the others, a shadowy figure was seen through the windows of the hotel.

"Yo Tyler, lets go take a look!" Duncan said.

"Ummm…right!" Tyler said, nodding, as he went with Duncan outside to see who it was, no one was there.

"Is someone playing a trick on us?" Duncan asked.

"Everyone was in there last I checked," Tyler said.

Duncan and Tyler turned around to go back inside, but behind them was…Alejandro.

"YO! Not cool bro! NOT COOL!" Duncan said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I merely came to help," Alejandro explained.

"So you're not the killer either right?" Tyler asked.

"No…I would never do something like this, despite the way I played the game in Total Drama World Tour, I am still a gentleman" Alejandro said gracefully.

"Well come inside, so the killer doesn't get you," Duncan said.

"Yeah, and no funny business, cause I'm not afraid to shoot ya!" Tyler said.

"Of course there will be no funny business," Alejandro said.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot, where's Lindsay?" Tyler asked.

"We weren't gonna tell you, but she's missing," LeShawna said.

"And you weren't gonna tell me this why?" Tyler demanded, as he ran into the kitchen.

"Tyler wait!" Noah yelled, running after him.

"Wait for me Noah!" Katie also said, running after them.

"Stupid LeShawna, Lindsay might be dead and she doesn't even care," Tyler screamed, banging his fists on the table.

"We don't know that for sure, I'll bet Lindsay is fine," Katie said.

"Yeah, she probably got lost on her way back from the bathroom or something," Noah said, hoping to reassure Tyler.

"This isn't funny guys, I'm serious for once!" Tyler said.

"I understand man, if Katie went missing, I'd be really sad," Noah said.

"Well I'll always stay near you Noah-kins!" Katie said playfully.

"And I'll always protect you Katie!" Noah saluted, as they kissed.

"I knew I should have stayed here!" Tyler said, "I'm so useless!"

"Tyler, stop beating yourself up, Lindsay is still alive, I'm sure of it," Noah explained.

"If she isn't, LeShawna will pay!" Tyler said angrily.

"Whatever you say, just calm down," Noah said.

"Right…," Tyler said sadly, "Lets go back out there, however, Noah and Tyler walked back out, neither noticing that Katie didn't follow them back out.

"LeShawna! Why didn't you guys go looking for Lindsay?" Tyler demanded to know.

"Boy, I don't feel like dyin, so I'm not gonna go looking for little miss dum dum lollipop!" LeShawna retorted.

"KATIE?" Noah gasped.

"Katie's gone now too?" Heather asked.

Tyler punched LeShawna, "You really are heartless, you only care about yourself," Tyler said, as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder and walked off.

"I have to find Katie!" Noah screamed.

"We'll help you out!" Harold and DJ said.

"Alright, lets go!" Noah said. As the group went back to the kitchen, they discovered a hole dug leading to underground, a little stain of blood leaked from it.

"Is that…blood?" DJ asked.

"Where do you think it leads to?" Harold asked.

"My guess, wherever Katie is," Noah gulped, "Lets go!"

Meanwhile, Tyler, Geoff, Trent, and Gwen were in the bathroom on the other side of the hotel, where there was another tunnel.

"Maybe Lindsay went down there," Tyler said.

"It's possible, lets give it a try," Geoff said.

"We're all gonna go together," Trent said.

"I'm coming too," Bridgette said as she walked in.

Duncan followed Harold, DJ, and Noah, while Chef was left to protect the girls from danger.

"So…that little off tunnel passage right there has blood coming from it, you wanna go down and check it Noah?" Duncan asked.

"You are probably the only one who could fit," DJ said.

"Yeah, whatever, hold me shotgun Harold," Noah said, giving Harold his shotgun, before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling through the small groove in the wall.

At the same time, on the other side, Gwen crawled under as well, de to her being the smallest one from her group.

"If you find anything Gwen, call up to us," Trent said.

"We'll help in anyway we can," Tyler told her.

"I hate the dark," Noah mumbled, pulling out his pocket flashlight.

"I can't see anything," Gwen said, but then she fell through a hole, and screamed.

"Gwen? Gwen are you okay?" Trent yelled.

"She's not responding!" Geoff said.

"Oh no…what if she's…," Trent said sadly.

"Gwen is not dead," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you see anything Noah?" Duncan asked.

"No, but I heard a scream, it sounded like Gwen," Noah said.

"Go check it out!" Duncan yelled.

"Right," Noah nodded, as he kept crawling, he eventually crawled into another corridor, but much to Noah's shock, hanging from the ceiling, cut in two, was Katie, and a disheveled Gwen sat in the corner, shaking.

"Noah…I found her…like this…I'm so sorry…," Gwen said shakily, Noah fell to his knees, the one love he ever knew had fallen victim to the very thing he swore to protect her from, she was dead now, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I…I…failed," Noah said, crying, and punching the floor, "I FAILED!" he screamed.

"Noah, you couldn't have known that she'd be next," Gwen said.

"I still swore to protect her!" Noah wept.

"Noah, I know your sad, but we can't worry about this right now, we have to go find our way out of here," Gwen said.

"I guess you're right, lets take the way I came in," Noah said, but as they turned around, steel bars shut around the tunnel that Noah entered through, "That's reassuring," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"So then I guess we have to go through that door," Gwen said, pointing to a door that seemed to lead into an almost endless darkness.

"If it's the only way out then we have no choice," Noah said.

"Then lets do it," Noah nodded.

"Those gates just shut!" Duncan said.

"Oh no, that means Noah is trapped!" DJ shouted.

"And if Gwen's in there too, then they're trapped together," Harold added.

"Well their both pretty smart people, I'm sure they'll find their ways out," Duncan said.

"Duncan's right, we just gotta believe in them," DJ breathed.

"That they'll both be okay," Duncan said.

Trent, Geoff, Tyler, and Bridgette all returned to the main room, where the all the others were, Duncan, Harold, and DJ all came back as well.

"It's the middle of the night, there's a killer out there, and now Noah, Katie, Gwen, and Lindsay are ALL missing?" Trent shouted, "This is awful!"

"Not to mention that with every passing second, one of our lives could be claimed next," Chef pointed out.

"Oh please! Like the killer would dare strike when we have five guys wielding shot guns with us," Heather said.

"Don't be so sure Heather, the killer did strike when me and Billy were still locked up in the prison, he killed Gripz," Alejandro said.

"So…Gripz is dead," Chef said, punching the table, "this guys twisted, I hope Sierra, Tim, and Tom are still kickin," Chef said.

"We just gotta hope that we can all get out of here safely dudes," Geoff said, "We gotta find Noah, Katie, Gwen, and Lindsay first though."

"He's right! That's our top priority, find them, before the killer does," Trent said.

"Then off we go!" Izzy said.

Meanwhile, Noah and Gwen searched deeper into the tunnels.

"I wonder if this used to be what the hotel looked like," Noah said, "Like y'know, maybe it was a prison and then got built on top of," he told Gwen.

"It sure is creepy enough," Gwen nodded.

"Hey, so…maybe we'll find Lindsay while we're down here," Noah pointed out.

"I hope so, I hope she's still alive," Gwen sighed.

"I just hope that the rest of us can make it out, and if not, I'll die here, I lost Katie…," Noah cried.

"Noah, snap out of it!" Gwen said.

"Huh? Gwen…Katie was the first girl I've ever felt that way about before, now that's gone, I don't think I can go on…," Noah sobbed.

"Katie would want you to live on," Gwen said.

Noah rubbed his eyes, "Y…you're right," he said, "I was being foolish, sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll find our way out," Gwen smirked.

"Thanks Gwen," Noah said.

Gwen smiled, and they kept walking, eventually coming across a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Th…there's a light!" Gwen said.

"No Gwen, don't look at the light!" Noah joked.

"Not funny Noah," Gwen said, punching his arm.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

Gwen and Noah finally got to the source of the light, Gwen cracked the door open and saw Lindsay sleeping on a bed.

"Is that Lindsay?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know who else it could be," Noah said.

Lindsay woke up slowly, "Wh…whose there?" Lindsay asked.

"It's us Lindsay," Gwen said, Lindsay looked at them confusedly, but then smiled, and ran up and hugged them both.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys!" Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay, who did this to you?" Noah asked.

"I couldn't see his face, I just remember that he had messy hair, a tall black hat, and a wizard cape thingy," Lindsay said.

"A cloak?" Noah said strangely, then him and Gwen looked at each other, "It sounds very familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on where I remember that description from," Noah said.

"Me neither, but I do agree that it sounds familiar," Gwen said.

"Hey, is that a ladder?" Noah asked, looking at a tall ladder-like metal structure that lead up above ground.

"That certainly looks like a ladder," Gwen said.

"We should try and escape!" Lindsay suggested.

"Best idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth Lindsay," Noah grinned.

As they climbed the ladder, Duncan drove a truck with Trent, Tyler, and Harold in it, while DJ and Geoff stayed behind with Chef and Alejandro to guard the others.

"Do you guys hear that? It sounds like a car," Gwen said.

"Someone stick their hand through the grate," Noah said.

"What if they run over it?" Lindsay asked.

"Then we lose a hand, no big deal," Noah chuckled.

"I'll do it," Gwen said, sticking her hand through the grate, luckily, Trent saw it.

"STOP!" Trent yelled.

"What's goin on, you see something?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, stop the car! Look at the sewer grate!" Trent said.

"He's right, someone's waving!" Tyler said.

"Then lets take a peek," Duncan said, stopping the car, so Trent and Tyler could see who it was.

Trent pried off the sewer grate, and to his surprise, it was Gwen, "GWEN?" he yelled, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, and we found Lindsay!" Gwen said.

"We?" Trent asked, as Noah also climbed out, pulling Lindsay up behind him.

"LINDS!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler!" Lindsay said, running up and hugging Tyler.

"This is all very touching and all, but in case you forgot, Katie's still missing," Duncan said.

Noah and Gwen frowned, "Katie's gone…," Noah cried.

"Oh no…you don't mean…," Harold gasped.

"Yeah, they got her too, we found her down there cut in half and hanging from the ceiling," Noah sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Noah," Trent said.

"No, it isn't your fault," Noah said sadly, "It's mine."

"You can't blame yourself Noah," Harold said, as the sun began to rise.

"Finally, that night of horror is over," Trent smiled.

"We'd better get back and check on the others," Tyler suggested.

"Hop in guys, Duncan's got plenty o room," Duncan smirked.

Back at the hotel, Alejandro and Heather were talking, when it had stopped storming finally, and the sun began to rise, they smiled at each other.

"Thank goodness that night is over, I was so worried," Alejandro said.

"Aw, you were scared, how cute," Heather blushed.

"Oh Heather, you should know it takes more than THAT, to scare me!" Alejandro bragged.

"Of course," Heather grinned.

"Yo DJ, hit the lights boy," LeShawna said.

DJ walked to the light switch and flicked it on, but when he did, all the electricity in the room surged out, and the lights flicked out, however, one of the survivors was hit by a blast of electricity from the back, it was Heather, it killed her instantly.

"HEATHER!" Alejandro screamed.

(end episode 9)

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern, 15. Katie, 16. Heather**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sierra, Alejandro, LeShawna, Trent, Chef, Izzy, Tim, Tom, **

Zap: The sound of the electricity, **zapping through Heather.**


	10. Snap

**Episode 10: Snap**

After a night of terror, Bridgette and Geoff's wedding train finally derails, as the group finally realizes that they are trapped on the island with an insane serial killer. If by any circumstance, certain people have been taken from the group and pegged as prime suspects. The ever-shady antagonist of season three: Alejandro, and The kindhearted, love struck musician Trent, is one of them truly the killer, or is it someone else, hiding in the shadows, biding their time.

Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Noah, and Lindsay all returned to the hotel, to find a weeping Alejandro, over a charred Heather's body.

"What happened here?" Noah asked.

"It happened just a few minutes ago, DJ turned on the lights and BAM, Heather was fried," Geoff said.

DJ was huddled in the corner crying to himself, blaming himself that Heather was now dead.

"DJ, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have known that would happen," Gwen said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How could this have happened?" Alejandro screamed, "WHO WOULD BE SO HORRIBLE?" He wept loudly.

"Boy you need to calm down, I know you liked her, but she was evil, whoever did it should be glad they got her and not someone else," LeShawna said.

"LeShawna, you're making it really hard to like you," Harold said, folding his arms.

"Where's Katie?" Courtney asked Noah.

"She…," Noah said.

"We found her, dead," Gwen said.

"Better her than me!" LeShawna said.

"You know what LeShawna?" Noah growled.

"What do you want, cupcake?" LeShawna teased.

"You have become a heartless jerk, I guess this is just you showing your true colors, if the killer does have any soul, they'll kill you next, and spare me the trouble of doing it myself!" Noah said, before storming out of the hotel, leaving everyone, especially LeShawna, in shock.

"I can't BELIEVE he just said that to ME!" LeShawna growled, about to follow him, expecting people to back her up.

"Sorry LeShawna, buuut…he's right," Geoff said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, something's gotten into you," Tyler said, hugging Lindsay still.

"And we don't like it!" Lindsay added.

"Fine! See if I need you fools," LeShawna said, stomping off the other direction of Noah.

"We'd better get out of here," Trent suggested, "We can try and take my boat back to the mainland." "But what if the same thing that happened to Justin happens to us?" DJ asked.

"I'll make sure that it doesn't," Trent said reassuringly.

Everyone nodded, and followed Trent out, meanwhile, down near the docks, Sierra and Tom were talking. (OMG, Sierra's first appearance in almost five episodes, OMG, OMG, OMG!)

"So, do you think Captain Hatchet found the killer yet?" Tom asked.

"Probably not, I'll bet it's that no good, lousy, Trent!" Sierra huffed.

"He's a good guy Sierra," Tom said.

"Maybe to you he is!" Sierra said.

"He is to everyone!" Tom argued.

"Well I think he's the killer, it has to be him," Sierra retorted.

Just then, a figure shrouded in darkness showed up on the dock.

"Whose there?" Tom asked pulling out his gun, before getting shot in the chest, he fell off the dock.

Sierra pulled out her gun, and fired six shots, each one missing, "This isn't possible," she said, "NOOOOOOO!" Sierra screamed before she was shot too, she fell off the docks as well, landing in the shallow waves, right next to Tom. (Well that was a short lived appearance, XD)

The others heard the gunshot, and Sierra's scream, this really spooked some of them, mostly because Sierra hadn't been around a whole lot, so they didn't know whose scream it was.

Walking down to the marina, the group got more and more excited about leaving.

"We're finally gonna get out of here!" Harold said, jumping for joy.

"Yeah, lemme just go start the boat," Trent said, but as he did, he grabbed the chord, and pulled it. The motor started, but as soon as it did, Trent's boat exploded.

"TRENT!" Gwen yelled, as she tried to run in.

"Gwen, stay back!" Duncan yelled, grabbing a hold of her, "there is no chance of rescuing him now! He's gone!" Duncan said sadly.

Everyone else stared in horror as the flames slowly engulfed the dock, and as Trent, who was nowhere to be seen, was caught inside of.

"Guys, lets get to the mess hall, we should be safe there!" DJ suggested.

All of the survivors, save for LeShawna and Chef, headed to the mess hall and locked the door.

"This is it," Geoff said, "It's do or die now guys," Geoff gulped.

"We can still survive, if all of us stick together, we can make it out of here," Noah said.

"He's right, as long as we are all here together, the killer wouldn't dare strike at us," Alejandro said, "Brilliant plan Noah."

"Aw, you guys are here, and I thought my hiding spot was full proof," LeShawna said, glaring at the others.

"Oh great, you're here? Why don't you do us all a favor and give yourself up, you can be our bait," Noah said.

"Noah, unless you wanna die by MY hands, I suggest you shut your mouth!" LeShawna snapped.

"Oh, so does this mean that your admitting you're the killer?" Noah grinned.

"You know what? I'm not gonna sit here and deal with your bull crap, I'll go find another spot to hide," LeShawna said, before slamming the door behind herself, and walking off.

"She's toast!" Tyler said.

"Good!" Noah said, folding his arms, "Serves her right."

"Hey, how long do you think we'll be in here?" Duncan asked.

"A long time, at least until we know for sure that the killings have stopped," Bridgette said.

"Trent is dead! We have no reason to go on!" Gwen cried.

"Yes we do! Don't you DARE say that Gwen, we can live on, all of us," Duncan said.

"I loved him! And now this sick twisted killer is playing games with our heads, whoever it is, is really sick!" Gwen sobbed.

"She's right, he toys with our heads by taking away our loved ones, he kidnapped Lindsay from Tyler, he killed Katie, he killed Trent, I wonder who he's gonna target next," Noah said.

"If he lays one finger on Courtney, I'll gut him like a pig!" Duncan said, grinding his teeth together.

"And if he touches my Bridgey-bear, he won't be the one doing the killing anymore," Geoff said.

"You two are so sweet," Bridgette said.

"Thanks Dunkey!" Courtney smiled sweetly.

As the day passed by, things began to change, and suddenly a tap was heard outside.

"Great, what was that?" Noah asked.

"Someone go check!" Courtney said scaredly.

"I'll do it," Harold volunteered, as Harold got up to go check, he looked out the window, but as he did, a heavy object fell in front of it. Many gasped in horror as the object dangled about in front of them. Harold screamed the loudest, and cried the hardest, because that heavy object, was LeShawna, dangling from the roof of the mess hall.

"I didn't even get to tell her how much I loved her!" Harold cried.

"Serves her right," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"We've gotta find another boat!" Duncan said.

"I'll help, we should go tonight!" Tyler agreed.

"Alright, but just us two, the rest of you have gotta stay here," Duncan said.

"NO! I wanna go find Chef, to tell him that Trent wasn't the killer…," Gwen said.

"Right…, we'll help you escape safely," Tyler said.

"DJ, Noah, dork," Duncan said, "I expect you three to protect the girls while we're out on this mission," Duncan said.

"Right," Harold nodded.

That night, Duncan, Tyler and Gwen got ready to go, but before they did, a shadowy figure was walking around outside, the doors burst open, but the shadowy figure was gone, and all that lay there, was another figure.

That figure was Trent, and he was alive.

"BRING HIM IN!" Noah shouted, "AND HURRY!"

The others dragged Trent inside, and locked the door.

"He's okay…," Courtney said, "He's asleep," she said reassuringly.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, that was a close one," Tyler said.

"At least he's alive, you still wanna see Chef Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I still need to tell him that we know for sure now, that Trent is not the killer," Gwen said.

"Right, then lets go!" Duncan said.

Duncan kicked the door open, as him and Tyler ran out, starting a fire to cover their getaway as Gwen ran into the forest, Tyler and Duncan ran the opposite way to the docks.

Gwen slowly headed back towards the hotel, but couldn't help but feel like she was being followed as she walked back. She walked inside, and looked around, but couldn't find a soul.

"Chef?" she called.

"Gwen…," someone said weekly.

Gwen walked towards the room where the voice was coming from and looked inside. There, tied to a weird contraption, was Chef, he couldn't move, and could barely talk, from being tortured so badly.

"CHEF? What happened?" Gwen said.

"Gwen…I know…I know whose doing this…," Chef told her weakly.

"Who is it Chef?" Gwen demanded, "You've gotta tell me!"

"He poisons our minds with fear, takes our greatest loves, and joys and turns them into sorrows, he's a man of mystery alright, and I never would have expected him to show up on the island," Chef said.

"So it's not one of us?" Gwen asked, "Then who!"

"No Gwen…, he has an accomplice," Chef said, "He wouldn't tell me who, but he said that in exchange for my life, he'd allow me to tell you, that the accomplice is amongst you guys."

"O…one of us?" Gwen asked, "So whose this guy?" "You know him all to well, remember Lindsay's description of him," Chef reminded her.

"Black cloak, black top hat…JACK THE RIPPER?" Gwen asked.

"That's right Gwen! He's alive! and he's here for us all, except for maybe his accomplice, he let me live just a while longer so I could pass this message onto someone else," Chef explained.

"But Chef, you can't die," Gwen said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Gwen, my time is up," Chef cried.

"Chef, please! You've gotta try and stay alive, fight!" Gwen sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but it's too late for me," Chef said, blinking, before the contraption he was tied to, tossed him out the window, snapping his neck in the process.

"CHEF!" Gwen cried, as she ran through the hotel to go check how he was.

Back in the mess hall, Trent came to.

"Hey, he's awake!" Noah said.

"I know…," Trent whispered.

"You know what man?" Geoff asked.

"I know who…," Trent said weakly.

"You know who what?" Courtney asked angrily.

"I know…who he is…," Trent coughed.

"YOU KNOW WHO WHO IS? Spit it out!" Bridgette said.

"The killer," Trent coughed, before conking back out, leaving everybody in shock.

As Gwen made it outside, she looked to where Chef's lifeless body had been tossed, she walked over to see Chef, his head completely sideways, laying on the ground, sprawled across the ivy, Gwen sobbed, but saw a dark figure making his way to the mess hall, much to Gwen's surprise, she had to get there first.

The dark figure and Gwen raced to the mess hall, but Gwen tripped and twisted her ankle.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Duncan made it to the docks, where there was one extra boat, they began to head back to tell the others.

Back at the mess hall, the dark figure knocked on the door, scaring the others greatly, except for one, whose real plan, had now just begun.

(end episode 10)

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern, 15. Katie, 16. Heather, 17. Tom, 18. Sierra, 19. LeShawna, 20. Chef**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Alejandro, Trent, Izzy, Tim**

Snap: The sound of Chef's neck **snapping **as he was thrown out the window.

**Author's note: Fourteen people left, if you can guess who the next three victims are in the right order, I'll tell you who the killer is. :3**


	11. Gasp

**Episode 11: Gasp**

After Geoff and Bridgette decide to get married, things start to get out of hand. What started as living the dream, is beginning to end as the worst nightmare. Jack the Ripper has finally shown his face, and now there are only fifteen people left. However, amongst those fifteen is Jack's accomplice. One of the groups friends is the second killer, and what the others don't know, their actually the main killer.

Jack the Ripper burst into the mess hall, staring down the survivors. With Duncan and Tyler off somewhere else, and Gwen still not back, it was beginning to get a bit empty in there. DJ and Harold took Trent away in case anything happened, so this left only eight people left, with Tim nowhere to be found in the last few days.

"Who the hell is that?" Geoff screamed.

"Why are you here?" Alejandro asked.

"Don't worry children, I won't hurt you," Jack the Ripper whispered as he held up his knife higher.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Bridgette cried.

Jack the Ripper just stared at Bridgette for a few minutes, before laughing maniacally, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND FOOLISH GIRL? IT'S FUN!" he laughed.

"You freak!" Izzy shouted, as she held a shot gun to the back of his head.

"Dear girl, I am not afraid of death," Jack the Ripper said, as Izzy shot, Jack ducked, and it got part of his hat.

"Oh no!" Izzy shouted as she tried to run.

"DEATH!" Jack the Ripper shouted as he caught up to Izzy, "Fears me…," Jack said as he drove the knife through Izzy's chest.

"Save…yourselves…," Izzy coughed as she collapsed to the floor.

"Izzy? OMIGOD! RUUUUUN!" Noah shouted.

"You guys go, I have a point to make," Alejandro said as he drew a sword.

"Where did you get that?" Noah asked.

"I found it," Alejandro shrugged, "NOW GO!"

"Right," Noah nodded, as the others ran into the backroom, and jumped out the window, "good luck…Alejandro…," Noah said, as a tear rolled down his face.

Jack the Ripper tried to follow the group, but found himself deadlocked in a swordfight against Alejandro.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alejandro said.

"Didn't I get you first, back on the plane?" Jack asked.

"How do you know that? That was Zeke and Zeke is dead!" Alejandro said.

"My accomplice told me," Jack laughed.

"A…accomplice…?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, now, do you wish to die? You aren't moving!" Jack said as he ran at Alejandro with the blade, Alejandro blocked, and did a back hand spring, "You're good!" Jack said.

"As are you, I would treat you as a worthy opponent, if you weren't such a horrible person," Alejandro said.

Jack laughed, "Good to hear, those words will stay with me long after I kill you," Jack said as he locked blades with Alejandro again.

"I will win," Alejandro whispered.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Tyler were returning to the mess hall to tell the others about the remaining boat.

DJ, Harold, and Trent were down near the church, hiding in the bushes.

"We need to wake him up, we can't be carrying him around all night," DJ said.

"How do we do that though? He inhaled to much smoke, he needs rest," Harold said.

"I guess you're right," DJ said.

"What's…happening?" Trent coughed.

"Trent, you can rest more if you want," DJ said.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Trent yelled, "WHERE'S GWEN?" Harold karate chopped his arm.

"Shut up! There's still a psycho on the loose and he could show up any minute," Harold said.

"Right…sorry," Trent said.

Duncan and Tyler burst into the mess hall, finding no one there, except for Izzy's body, and Alejandro, who was barely breathing, with several stab wounds penetrating him.

"Al? What happened bro?" Tyler yelled.

"It was…Jack…," Alejandro said coughing up blood.

"Jack? Jack who?" Duncan asked.

"The…Ripper…," Alejandro said, coughing up more blood.

"He's the killer? But I thought he was Zeke!" Tyler said.

"I'm…sorry…," Alejandro said, as he coughed up the last of his blood, he died in front of Tyler and Duncan.

"Oh man, if it's the ripper that could mean he got everyone else too!" Duncan said.

"But that means…," Tyler cried.

"He could have Courtney and Lindsay!" Duncan growled.

"NO! I will kill him before he takes my Lindsay!" Tyler growled furiously, punching the wall, his fist going straight through, "LETS GO!"

The church bell started ringing, as the ten others, all showed up at the church, except for Duncan, Tyler, and Tim.

"Hey guys!" Tim called from the church bell room.

"Oh thank goodness, one of the police force is still alive," Bridgette said.

"That's a relief," Geoff breathed.

"Gwen…you're okay…," Trent said, also breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you are too," Gwen smiled.

"Lets go in guys, before the killer shows up," Courtney suggested.

Everybody walked in, Tim walked down the stares to greet them.

"Good to see you all alive and well," Tim said.

"Yeah, I'm happy you're still good man," DJ said.

"Me too, we can't tell you how happy we are to see you," Geoff said.

"But the ripper guy could be anywhere," Lindsay cried, "And Tyler and Duncan are still missing!"

"They'll show up soon…hopefully…," Noah said.

"Well lets get movin!" Tim said, as everybody was turned around, however one of the people, quickly slit Tim's throat, and pushed him into a pew, tossed the knife, and turned around with the others to face the church's front.

"Where's Tim?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"He's gone?" DJ asked.

"Where could he have run off too?" Geoff said, scratching his head.

Lindsay suddenly screamed, "BLOOD! There's blood!" "Oh my gosh! Lindsay's right! It's coming from the church pew!" Courtney said.

As the group looked, there was Tim's body, throat slit and all, everyone gasped in horror, as they thought this meant that Jack the Ripper was in that room, however, the real killer grinned, knowing that his plan was falling into place perfectly.

"He's here? That's impossible!" Noah said.

"How did he get in here without us knowing?" Courtney asked.

"He musta been here the whole time," Bridgette cried.

"That means he got Al," Geoff cried.

"He did," Duncan said, walking in with Tyler.

"We found Al and Izzy in the mess hall, we ran here as fast as we can when we heard the church bell," Tyler explained.

"Good, you two are okay," Gwen said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"OH NO!" Tyler said.

"What's wrong bro?" Trent asked.

"Where's Lindsay?" Tyler yelled.

"Lindsay's gone?" Gwen asked, everybody looked around, sure enough, Lindsay had vanished from the church, and this freaked everybody out to the extreme.

"Do you think Jack got her too?" DJ cried.

"No! He couldn't have!" Tyler yelled.

"Chef told me something…before he died…," Gwen said.

"Chef is dead?" Trent asked.

"Yes…he told me that Jack…he…he has an accomplice, and that, it's one of us," Gwen said.

"So…one of us is helping him do this?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, and Lindsay has disappeared twice now," Gwen said.

"IT'S NOT MY LINDSAY! SHE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler I know it's hard to think about, but you never know, it could be anyone of us!" Gwen said.

"Then what if it's you?" Tyler asked, as he walked off, "I'm gonna go find Lindsay, whether you guys help me or not." This gave everyone something to think about, what if is Gwen, and she's playing them, or what if it was Lindsay, and she's really a super smart evil mastermind, now that Gwen revealed that Chef was dead, things weren't looking to good for her.

"You could have killed chef," Duncan said.

"But I didn't," Gwen said, "he was tied to a trap when I got there."

"How do we know you didn't set up that trap?" Harold asked.

"Guys this is pointless! If we keep arguing, and Lindsay isn't the accomplice, then both her and Tyler could end up DEAD!" DJ pointed out.

"He's right, we gotta get movin, any minute now another person could die, and if it's Lindsay or Tyler, I wouldn't be surprised," Noah said.

"Then lets help Tyler out, we can split into groups," Trent suggested.

"Okay, but no loved ones with someone else," Duncan said.

"Good idea," Noah said.

"Why though?" Geoff asked.

"Because they could get caught up and kiss one last time before they die," Duncan said.

"So…I'll go with Gwen then," Geoff said.

"Guess I'll go with Bridgette then," Trent said.

"I'll go with DJ," Courtney said.

"You're leaving ME, with him?" Harold asked.

"Too bad sucker!" Duncan laughed.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go with Courtney and DJ," Noah said.

"Good luck everyone, BREAK!" Duncan yelled as each group ran off separately.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was trapped in a cage, "I'll be back for you later my sweet!" Jack laughed.

"Oh Tyler, please come to get me soon," Lindsay cried.

While the other groups roamed the island, Tyler searched for his girlfriend, Duncan and Harold looked for a radio somewhere, Gwen and Geoff looked for Lindsay and Tyler, Trent and Bridgette tried to find food for the group should they meet back up, and DJ, Courtney, and Noah looked for a way off of the island.

"We've gotta be able to contact the mainland, there were no phones in that damn hotel except for the one that Tyler used, and now its cut off," Duncan said.

"Why did we have to go off together, you're probably the killer and wanted to kill me next, am I right?" Harold asked.

"Dude! Get your fucking head out of your ass! There is a fucking psychopath out there and he wants us both dead! We've gotta get moving!" Duncan said.

"You're right, Duncan, lets find that radio!" Harold said, nodding.

"Is there anyway we can find a small boat or something?" Noah asked.

"Lets check down at the docks, where Tyler and Duncan looked last night," DJ said, as the sun just began to rise.

"Maybe we could find a boat there, but it wouldn't guarantee our safety," Noah said.

"Good point, even if we do happen to find a boat, we wouldn't be able to escape without the others," Courtney pointed out.

"Exactly, and we have no way of contacting the others to tell them that we found the boat, not to mention that one of our friends is Jack's accomplice. And it could be anyone," Noah said.

"He's right, it really could be anyone of us at this point," DJ said.

"And so many have died, poor Alejandro, we all accused him, and then he died to save us all," Courtney sobbed.

"I know, he was a brave man," DJ said, also teary eyed.

"Alright, so we're back in this nasty hotel where Chef was killed," Bridgette said.

"And now everybody thinks Gwen is the killer," Trent said sadly.

Bridgette put her hand on Trent's shoulder, "Don't worry, I doubt it's Gwen, if it's anyone, I bet it's Duncan," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him, and that's not very far," Trent said, Bridgette just laughed.

"We gotta focus on finding Lindsay," Geoff said.

"And Tyler, I hope their both okay," Gwen said.

"Yeah, me too! We need to get out of here!" Geoff said.

As Tyler was walking, he tripped, and rolled down a hill, and right into the cage that Lindsay was locked in.

"Ouch…what is this thing?" Tyler said dizzily.

"Oh Tyler! You came!" Lindsay said happily.

"L…Lindsay? Is that you?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yes, please get me out of here!" Lindsay cried.

"I will, step back!" Tyler said, as he shot the lock with his shotgun.

"YES!" Lindsay said as she ran out and hugged Tyler.

"Oh it's so good to see you again," Tyler said, with tears streaming down his face, as he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I know, I thought you died," Lindsay cried.

"I have to, ask you something, Lindsay," Tyler sobbed.

"What is it Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Will…you…marry me…Lindsay?" Tyler asked, holding up an engagement ring.

"YES! Yes I will Tyler!" Lindsay shrieked, but as she did, she screamed right afterwards, because at the top of the hill right behind them, was Jack the Ripper.

"Oh my, what a touching moment," Jack laughed.

"Get away you bastard!" Tyler said, turning and blasting with the shot gun, the blast was heard, and Geoff and Gwen ran to the edge of the 1000 foot cliff, where they could see a small bridge, where Lindsay, Tyler, and Jack the Ripper were fighting, Tyler missed Jack with the blast and was now being chased down, across the bridge.

"This sucks!" Tyler said.

"We need to escape," Lindsay cried.

"There is no escaping from me!" Jack laughed as he caught up behind them.

"You need to die already!" Tyler shouted as he attempted to shoot again, but the gun was out of ammo, "DAMMIT!" he shouted as he threw the gun at Jack, and grabbed Lindsay's hand attempting to run.

"Tyler, he's gonna get us!" Lindsay cried.

"Then lets cherish these last few moments," Tyler said, grabbed Lindsay and kissing her, as he did, Jack snuck up behind him, and Tyler turned around and swung a punch at him, and hit him, "You will not kill anyone else you fucking bastard!" Tyler yelled, tackling Jack.

"That's what you think," Jack laughed, stabbing through Tyler.

"Lindsay…I…love you…," Tyler said, as Jack tossed his lifeless body off of the bridge, Lindsay sobbed deeply.

"TYLER!" Lindsay yelled, "I wanna be with you forever!" she screamed, as she jumped after him, as Jack looked down, watching Lindsay fall to the ground, before hitting it, and dying along with Tyler.

"So much for those two," Jack snickered as he walked off.

Gwen and Geoff had watched the whole incident, and now they were both crying, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Gwen screamed, Jack heard Gwen's scream and turned around to see her, he grinned wickedly and laughed like a maniac.

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern, 15. Katie, 16. Heather, 17. Tom, 18. Sierra, 19. LeShawna, 20. Chef, 21. Izzy, 22. Alejandro, 23. Tim, 24. Tyler, 25. Lindsay**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Trent**

Gasp: The sound of Tyler **gasping for air as he whispered I love you to Lindsay.**


	12. Slap

**Episode 12: Slap**

After almost a week of killings, only nine people are still alive. With a deadly killer still on the loose, will those nine escape, and if they do, will the real killer amongst them continue their deadly game elsewhere, find out on this exciting two-part chapter finale of Total Drama Harper's Island, where the killer, will finally, be revealed.

"Oh no, Geoff, he got Tyler and Lindsay, this isn't good!" Gwen sobbed.

"Don't worry Gwen, it's okay, just calm down," Geoff said.

"This man, he will pay, and whoever is accomplice is will die alongside him," Gwen cried.

"I wanna kill him too, and if he lays a hand on my Bridgette, I'll kill him myself," Geoff said, stomping his foot.

Back at the police station, Duncan, Harold, Noah, Courtney, and DJ all met up. "So you guys made it here safely too?" Harold asked.

"Thank God!" Duncan shouted as he embraced Courtney.

"I hope the others are okay," Courtney said, sitting down.

"Me too! That Jack guy is really fast though!" DJ whined, just as he said that Jack, burst through the doors of the police headquarters, and laughed maniacally.

"Awww, thanks for the compliment DJ, I'll remember it long after you're all dead," Jack said, still laughing.

Jack ran at the group, but Duncan smashed a glass object over his head to knock him out, "Lemme tell ya something Jack! You'll be locked up, for a LONG time." Duncan laughed.

When Jack awoke he was locked in the prison cell, with Duncan swinging his knife back and forth, "Alright, now talk, who is your accomplice?" Duncan asked.

"Like I'd EVER tell you," Jack laughed, "This is just the beginning of the end Duncan, we'll stop at nothing to finish you all off, even if you kill me now, my accomplice will end the rest of your friends lives."

Duncan slashed Jack across the chest, "WRONG ANSWER!" Duncan screamed, as Jack laughed as the pain shot through his body, "Next question, why are you doing this?" Duncan asked.

"For the thrill, the thrill of the kill, it has intrigued me since I was young! The satisfaction of watching as people's lives slowly end in front of my eyes, it's SO satisfying it's become a passion, a hobby if you will," Jack said, still with the petrifying laugh.

"You bastard," Duncan said as he was about to stab Jack in the face, but Gwen and Geoff ran in, "DUNCAN! Trent and Bridgette may be in trouble, we can't find them in anywhere!" Gwen yelled.

"But I got Jack," Duncan said.

"Still, we wanna make sure they're okay," Geoff explained.

"Fine, whose staying here to guard though?" Duncan asked.

"DJ, Noah, and Courtney," Geoff told him.

"Right," Duncan said, "I'll go," he told them, as him, Harold, Geoff, and Gwen ran off to find Trent and Bridgette.

As the four ran off, DJ, Noah, and Courtney simply began talking.

"Who do you think his accomplice is?" DJ asked the other two.

"I don't know, somebody is doing a really good job keeping their identity a secret though, everyone who was grouped up showed up, except for Trent and Bridgette, so my bets is, that it's one of them," Courtney said.

"I agree, they were the only two who didn't show up," Noah said, "My guess, Trent/Bridgette killed Bridgette/Trent and then went into hiding because they were afraid they'd get caught," Noah explained.

"That's a possibility," DJ nodded.

"But oh so horribly wrong," Jack said, standing behind them all, grinning wickedly.

The other three simply got wide eyed and slowly turned around.

"H…how did you get out…?" Courtney asked.

"My accomplice," Jack grinned, "They slipped me the keys," he said, laughing evilly.

"But…Duncan has your knife, so you can't kill us," Noah said.

"That's where you're wrong dear boy, a good serial killer always knows how to use his surroundings to kill," Jack grinned.

"And a once timid little boy knows how to be a hero," DJ said, as he tackled Jack the Ripper into a cabinet, "NOAH, COURTNEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" DJ shouted.

"But DJ…," Noah said.

"Listen to me! Save yourselves, it's about time for me to man up anyway!" DJ said, Noah's eyes watered, as he nodded, and grabbed Courtney's hand and lead her out, DJ and the Ripper were in a struggle.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel.

"We should each go off alone," Duncan said.

"That's a horrible idea," Gwen said.

"We have all the shotguns with us, and Jack is locked up, it's a great idea," Duncan said.

"Besides, Trent is probably the accomplice," Harold said.

"NO WAY!" Gwen screamed.

"Then how come him and Bridgette never showed back up, I swear if he killed her!" Geoff growled.

"AND WHAT IF SHE KILLED HIM?" Gwen yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Geoff screamed.

"Guys! Stop fighting and lets move!" Harold said, "GOSH!"

"Right…," Gwen said, glaring at Geoff.

"Fine…," Geoff said, glaring at Gwen, as they all split up.

As everyone went off, DJ's fight with the ripper continued.

"You'll pay for what you have done to all of my friends!" DJ screamed.

"Will I? Make me feel their suffering then DJ, MAKE ME FEEL IT!" Jack laughed maniacally.

"With pleasure!" DJ said as slammed Jack into a container of thumbtacks.

"It feels…so good! Your friends must have felt so much happiness when they died, my adrenaline is pumping like never before!" Jack laughed.

"I hate you!" DJ said as he smashed Jack's face into the wall.

"Come on DJ, lemme feel the pain of death!" Jack screamed.

"You will soon enough!*" DJ said as he punched Jack in the stomach.

"You're really starting /to bore me," Jack yawned, "Your time…is up!" he laughed, as he grabbed DJ's head and brought it over to the fish tank, "You love animals right? Have you ever been swimming with the fishes?" Jack laughed evilly as he slammed DJ's head into the fish tank, DJ struggled to get free, but couldn't, Jack laughed as DJ struggled less and less and eventually stopped altogether.

"You put up quite a fight Mr. Devon Joseph, however, you couldn't quite make me experience the pain I wouldn't to feel," Jack snickered, walking away, as he shoved the fish tank off of the table, causing it to shatter, while DJ, and several fish lay there, dead.

Meanwhile, Noah and Courtney ran down to the boat house to hide in it's ruins, Noah pulled out the small pocket radio and began trying to get a signal on it to the mainland.

"I hope this works," Courtney sighed.

"It has to! Otherwise, we're all sitting ducks on this island, unless someone can get rid of Jack," Noah said.

"Yeah, I hope DJ is okay," Courtney said.

Harold was running down the beach, looking for Trent and Bridgette, when he caught site of Courtney and Noah hiding, he ran over to join them.

"Harold! You're okay!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, what are you two doing?" Harold asked.

"Trying to get a radio signal, this could be either the end or the beginning of the rest of our lives," Noah said, "It all rides on this little guy picking up a signal."

"Then lets hope for the best," Harold said.

"Way ahead of ya," Noah told him, he looked at the radio, sound was starting to come through.

"It sounds like your pickin something up," Courtney said.

Duncan ran out of the woods, and saw Jack the Ripper across the island, he looked shocked, but in the nearest spot, the boat house, when he found Courtney, Noah, and Harold, just as the Ripper ran towards the hotel.

"DUNCAN! You're okay!" Courtney screamed, hugging him.

"Yeah, where's DJ?" Duncan asked, breathing heavily.

"He's fighting the Ripper," Noah said, as he continued tinkering with the radio's antenna.

"Then the Ripper got him, cause I just saw the Ripper run towards the hotel," Duncan said.

"Not DJ!" Harold cried.

"He was brave, fighting the Ripper to save Noah and me," Courtney said, with a tear streaming down her face.

"We gotta fight to live guys," Duncan said.

"I GOT IT!" Noah shouted.

"Hello, what do you need?" A voice said, coming out of the radio.

"This is Noah Carter, from Total Drama," Noah said.

"Noah? Noah, where are you?" the voice asked, obviously a Noah fan.

"I am back on Camp Wawanakwa, but that's not the point, I really need your help right now!" Noah cried.

"What is it?" The voice asked seriously.

"There is a mad man on this island, we need your help, can you send a helicopter to come and get us, please?" Noah asked.

"Is…this a joke?" The voice asked.

"LISTEN YOU BASTARD! THERE ARE ONLY EIGHT OF US LEFT ON THE ISLAND ALIVE! WE NEED YOU TO SEND SOMEONE…NOW!" Duncan yelled.

"Ummm…errr…yes sir, right away!" The voice said nervously.

"Thank you!" Courtney said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Get a chopper ready boys!" The voice said, as the radio broadcast clicked off.

"We're saved! BOOYAH!" Harold cheered.

"Not yet, they still have to get here," Noah said.

Back in the middle of the woods, Gwen found Trent, who she began talking to.

"Where's Bridgette?" Gwen asked.

"She told me to wait out here for her, but then I saw the Ripper going in there, so I hid in here!" Trent said.

"THE RIPPER WENT IN THERE?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! Bridgette was in the kitchen though, there's plenty of knives and stuff in there to defend herself with," Trent said.

"He's a madman Trent! He'll chop her to bits!" Gwen said.

"Where's everyone else?" Trent asked.

"Harold, Duncan, and Geoff are looking for you and Bridgette, Noah, Courtney, and DJ were guarding the Ripper, I wonder how he got loose? Gwen said.

"Does that mean?" Trent asked.

"Either all or one of them is dead for sure," Gwen said.

"OH NO! Get me out of this nightmare, how did he get out!" Trent said, gripping his head.

"His accomplice must have helped him," Gwen said.

"Oh no…that means that…, it could be anyone, but me, you, and Bridgette!" Trent said.

"And Geoff, he was with me!" Gwen said.

"So…who else is there?" Trent asked.

"Duncan, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Courtney," Gwen said.

"I have no idea who it could be!" Trent said, just as Trent did that, a scream was heard and Bridgette came out of the hotel, running, in hot pursuit was, the Ripper, Bridgette ran through the woods next to the hotel, and Jack tried to follow, but lost sight of her.

"Oh no…he almost got her…," Gwen said.

"Good thing she got away," Trent said.

"I hate this week, I just want it to end," Bridgette mumbled to herself, as she ran deeper into the woods, she kept moving, regaining her position even if she tripped or slipped, maintaining her speed, and ducking under tree branches when necessary. Eventually Bridgette came to a clearing, where Geoff happened to be at the moment, she breathed a sigh of relief, smiled, and finally stopped running, and took a second to catch her breath before running into his arms, "I thought I was never going to see you again!" Bridgette cried, burying her face in Geoff's chest.

"It's okay babe! I'm here for ya!" Geoff said, as he embraced her.

"Geoff, I love you, I just, wanna get married somewhere else!" Bridgette cried.

"But…there's no more time for that stuff Bridgette," Geoff said.

"What do you mean Geoff? We're still gonna get married right?" Bridgette asked, as the tears continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bridgette," Geoff said.

"Geoff what has gotten into you?" Bridgette cried.

"Nothing, I just thought you knew," Geoff said seriously.

"Thought I knew what?" Bridgette asked, now her tears halted.

"That you and everyone else was going to die," Geoff said, unemotionally.

"Geoff, you're scaring me!" Bridgette said, as the tears returned.

"Bridgette, I'm here for you, means I'm here for YOU!" Geoff said.

"I know, so you can protect me right?" Bridgette asked happily.

"No…as in, I'm here to take your life," Geoff said.

"Geoff, this doesn't make any sense, unless…," Bridgette said, then suddenly gasped.

"So have you figured it out?" Geoff asked, with a wild grin on his face.

"Y…you can't be…," Bridgette cried.

"The accomplice?" Geoff asked.

"Tell me it's not true!" Bridgette said.

"I'm afraid it is Bridgette," Geoff said.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Bridgette said, trying to run away.

"I can't let you go now that you know," Geoff said, grabbing Bridgette's hand.

"LET ME GO!" Bridgette screamed.

Geoff then slapped Bridgette, and as she fell to the ground, and started crying.

"PLEASE GEOFF, STOP, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Bridgette screamed.

"Sorry Bridgette," Geoff said, as he hugged her, "I love you," he said, as he stabbed her back.

"Geoff…I…," Bridgette said, as her eyes closed, and she the last thing she saw was Geoff's looking down at her, before her eyes closed for good.

"You've done well," Jack grinned.

"This ends today," Geoff said, as him and Jack laughed maniacally.

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern, 15. Katie, 16. Heather, 17. Tom, 18. Sierra, 19. LeShawna, 20. Chef, 21. Izzy, 22. Alejandro, 23. Tim, 24. Tyler, 25. Lindsay, 26. DJ, 27. Bridgette**

**Suspects: ****Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Trent**

Slap: The sound of Geoff **slapping Bridgette, before he stabbed her.**


	13. Grind

**Episode 13: Grind**

So many killings, in only one short week. The week was supposed to be fun, as said by Geoff, the week was supposed to be a week of love, also as said by Geoff, but he never told them that he was bent on killing them all. Geoff is revealed as the accomplice of Jack and not only that, but he's also the main killer too.

"We'd better hurry, I have a feeling that people will be trying to get out of here soon," Geoff said.

"The island is big though Geoff, it will be pretty hard to find them," Jack explained.

"We'll get them, don't you worry," Geoff said, grinning wickedly.

"I like who you've become," Jack laughed.

"Now lets hurry!" Geoff said.

"Right," Jack nodded.

As the two walked off, Noah, Courtney, Harold, and Duncan took a small raft, to get them to the underside of the one thousand foot high cliff, and decided that they were going to hide out there.

"Alright guys, we're finally getting out of here," Courtney said happily.

"We need to find the others first," Duncan said.

"But Duncan…," Courtney said.

"He's right, we can't leave without the other guys, even if one of them is a psycho maniac," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be back, get to the meeting zone, and I'll get there as fast as I can with Gwen, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette," Duncan said, "Oh…and dork!" Duncan said, referring to Harold.

"Yes Duncan?" Harold asked.

"If I don't come back, protect Courtney for me," Duncan smirked, as he ran off, Harold just saluted as tears streamed down his face.

"Be safe…Duncan…," Courtney cried.

Meanwhile Gwen and Trent were running through the forest, to see where Bridgette ran off to, and eventually, they stumbled upon her body, lying in the middle of the forest.

"Who could have done this?" Trent sobbed.

"Oh no…, Jack musta caught up…," Gwen said.

"This is horrible!" Trent said, punching the ground.

Duncan ran in, "Oh thank goodness I found you two!" Duncan said, before looking down at the body of Bridgette, "WHO DID THAT?"

"Jack musta got her!" Trent said, "Hey Duncan, where are the others?" Trent asked.

"Down by the cliff, go down there now!" Duncan told him.

"Right, we finally get to leave!" Gwen said happily, as the two of them ran off.

Duncan leaned over Bridgette and cried, "That monster!" he muttered.

"Oh Duncan…thank goodness I found you!" Geoff said, before seeing what Duncan was looking at, "BRIDGETTE!" he said as he fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands.

"Geoff, we have all the time to cry when we leave, but there's a boat down near the cliff, we can finally get out of here," Duncan explained.

"Right, I'll follow you," Geoff said, secretly grinning.

"This way!" Duncan said, running a bit ahead of Geoff.

"I'm right behind ya," Geoff told him.

"So…DJ died huh? I wonder how that bastard Jack got out," Duncan growled.

"Somebody must have slipped him the keys," Geoff said, "It's the only way."

"Who do you figure could have done that?" Duncan asked.

"His accomplice," Geoff explained.

"And have you figured out who that is yet?" Duncan asked.

"Yes…it is a tad obvious," Geoff laughed.

"Dude…you're scarin me, what's going on?" Duncan asked, now a little freaked out.

"What do you mean buddy? You mean you don't know yet?" Geoff asked.

"Don't…don't know what?" Duncan asked, grabbing Geoff by the collar.

"That Jack is right behind you!" Geoff grinned.

"WHAT?" Duncan asked, dropping Geoff, spinning around and taking out his shot gun.

"Now you're surrounded," Jack laughed.

"No I'm not, Geoff is on…," Duncan hesitated before gasping, and finally saying, "your side?"

"That's right pal," Geoff laughed, as he grabbed a hold of Duncan and stabbed him.

"Geoff…why?" Duncan managed to say before the color left his eyes, and Geoff tossed his body down the hill, before laughing.

"Alright, only five of those brats left," Jack laughed.

"Lets get em," Geoff said, as he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile, down near the cliff, a helicopter let down it's ladder, but only Harold, Courtney, and Noah were there.

"Here's the plan, once we get to the mainland, we tell them to send another chopper for the others," Noah said.

"Good plan," Courtney said.

"Courtney, if there's any troubles, I'll take them down, no one is gonna hurt you today," Harold said, as hopped onto the helicopter, before Courtney kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Harold," Courtney said, actually managing to smile a bit.

Harold blushed, "Now…lets finally get off of this island," Harold grinned, as the helicopter turned around, headed towards the mainland.

"Oh no, the helicopter already left!" Trent said, stomping his foot, as the helicopter disappeared off in the distance.

"So now we're stuck on the island with Duncan, Geoff, and a mad man, and that means that either Duncan or Geoff is Jack's accomplice," Gwen said.

"Unless Courtney, Noah, or Harold is the accomplice, in which case, their all screwed!" Trent said sadly.

Geoff showed up behind Trent and Gwen and walked up to them, "Guys! Where are the others?" Geoff asked.

"They got away, where's Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"I haven't seen him anywhere," Geoff said.

"We did, he told us to come here, and then he said he was going to find you," Trent said.

"Well he never did, where's Bridgette?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this Geoff, but…Bridgette's dead…," Gwen said.

"That can't be right! Trent must have killed her!" Geoff cried.

"But I…," Trent said.

"You were the only one with her the whole time! You did kill her didn't you?" Geoff asked, by now, the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Can we stop accusing each other here!" Gwen growled, "The sun is setting and we need to find a place to crash for the night."

"How about the church?" Geoff suggested.

"Good idea," Gwen said, as the three headed over to the church, Jack, who heard the whole conversation from the bushes, grinned, and then also left to go to the church.

"So I guess we'll just sleep in the pews then?" Trent asked.

"Looks like that'll be the only way," Geoff said.

"Alright, well, hopefully we can get some sleep," Trent said.

"Don't count on it," a voice said, all that the three saw was a shadow, holding a lighter and dumping a strange liquid onto the floor.

"He's gonna blow the whole church up!" Gwen shouted.

"That's right kiddies!" Jack laughed, as he dropped the lighter, which lit the oil on fire, lighting the church ablaze, and igniting every pew.

"Geoff, take Gwen! I'll fight this maniac off!" Trent said.

"Right, I got her buddy!" Geoff said, as he grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her out.

"You're brave young Trent!" Jack laughed.

"And you're a psycho!" Trent growled

"Awww, that means so much! Thank you!" Jack grinned as he knocked Trent out, and left him lying in the church foyer, then he ran out to find where Geoff and Gwen were.

Geoff and Gwen were outside now, in the middle of the field, when they stopped running.

"Why would Trent sacrifice himself like that?" Gwen cried.

"To save us! Don't let his sacrifice go in vain!" Geoff said.

"We have to see if he's okay though!" Gwen said.

"He's not! He'll be burned to death, luckily it was with the Ripper!" Geoff said.

"Geoff how can you be so heartless?" Gwen asked.

"Because my dear, you're the last one left on this island alive," Jack said.

"Jack! You're here, but that means!" Gwen said.

"Yes, Trent is dead!" Jack laughed.

"So…does this mean that Duncan is your accomplice?" Gwen asked.

"No…my accomplice is…," Jack was about to say, but before he could finish, Geoff drove a knife into Jack's chest and slowly lifted up his rib cage, "…Geoff…why?" Jack finished as he collapsed to the ground, finally dead.

"Geoff, it's you?" Gwen cried.

"Yes, but I'm not going to kill you!" Geoff said.

"I don't care if I die now! You took away everyone I loved!" Gwen sobbed.

"But Gwen…I did this all for you!" Geoff said.

"For me? Why the hell did you kill all our friends for me?" Gwen screamed.

"I thought you liked these horror movie kind of things, never knowing whose gonna die next, always with your hair standing on end," Geoff smiled, "Now you've lived it, I wanted to give you you're dream."

"You bastard! Don't you understand! I like movies like that, I never wished this sort of thing would happen in REAL life!" Gwen sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Gwen! I did this because I love you! I wanted to make you happy!" Geoff cried, hugging her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gwen screamed.

"It's only me and you now Gwen, we're the only people alive on the whole island," Geoff said, as he knocked her out.

Meanwhile, back on the mainland, Noah, Courtney, and Harold were dropped off at the police headquarters in Muskoka, and began to explain their situation.

"So…Jack the Ripper was loose on the island," Duncan's old parole officer said.

"Yes…all of the cast of Total Drama, except for us three, have died," Courtney cried.

"There could be others, but it's the middle of the night, we don't know if they made it or not," Noah said.

"We just hope you guys could send a search party out to find them," Harold said.

"We'll do our best," the officer said, "but I have no promises."

"Just try and save our friends, we beg of you!" Courtney said.

"As long as just one of them is okay…," Harold said.

"Lets hope all of them are…," Noah said.

Back on the island, it was about three in the morning when Gwen awoke. She was in the old Gopher cabin, the girls side, in the very same bed she slept in during Total Drama Island. Gwen looked around, she noticed she was only in her under garments, she quickly got dressed and walked outside, where Geoff was standing, looking at the starry night.

"Isn't it beautiful Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff…what…what is going on?" Gwen asked.

"Don't you understand Gwen, me and you, are going to live together, here, all alone, just the two of us," Geoff smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" Gwen asked.

"About three hours," Geoff said, "I was wrong before, somebody else is still alive, but…I took care of it," Geoff said.

"WHO WAS IT? AND WHERE ARE THEY NOW?" Gwen asked.

"I'll take you to seem them, but you may not like it," Geoff said, as he lead Gwen to the Bass cabin, boys side, where in the middle of the room, sat Trent, tied to a bed post, with Jack the Rippers clothes on, Geoff was planning to frame Trent as the Ripper.

"Geoff, you'll never get away with this," Trent growled.

"Oh…I know I will, me and Gwen will find a good hiding spot when the authorities come to claim the maniac, which is you, Trent," Geoff laughed.

"No Geoff!" Gwen said.

"What did you say Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"I said no, I'm done playing your game, and so is Trent," Gwen said.

"But Gwen, I love you," Geoff said as he tried to hug her.

"Don't you dare! Touch her ever again!" Trent screamed, as he stood up, and tackled Geoff.

"How did you get out?" Geoff growled.

"You forgot to take the knife out of his back pocket," Trent smiled.

"Well then, I guess you wanna die too then!" Geoff grinned.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Trent said, as he began running towards the beach.

"You scared now?" Geoff asked.

"No…I just have a plan," Trent whispered.

Geoff followed Trent down to the beach, where the two immediately started to clash, their knife fight went on for awhile, while Gwen ran down the stairs.

"You can't beat me!" Geoff laughed.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Trent as he kicked Geoff in the face, Geoff angrily got up and tackled Trent, they wrestled it out for a bit, but blood started oozing from one of them, as they rolled into the shallow water.

"No…way…," Geoff said as he grinded his teeth together.

"Gotcha!" Trent yelled.

"Gwen…I love you…," Geoff called out as he collapsed into the shallow water. Gwen ran down to embrace Trent with a big hug, crying as she did, with a tear streaming down her face, they turned to watch the sunrise, and in the middle of the sunrise was a small helicopter, slowly getting closer.

"It's over, we did it," Trent smiled, as tears streamed down his face as he kissed Gwen.

"Come on lovebirds, lets go home," Noah smiled as the ladder was let down.

"Right, thanks Noah," Gwen said, as she finally smiled, and climbed up.

"A week of nightmares, finally ended," Trent said as he also smiled and climbed up, the helicopter then flew into the beautiful sunrise, as the sky finally lit up, on this nightmarish tale, the end of this nightmarish tale.

(end episode 13)

**Victims: 1. Blaineley, 2. Phil, 3. Brady, 4. Sadie, 5. Beth, 6. Eva, 7. Justin, 8. Ezekiel, 9. Chris, 10. Cody, 11. Owen, 12. Gripz, 13. Josh, 14. Billy the Intern, 15. Katie, 16. Heather, 17. Tom, 18. Sierra, 19. LeShawna, 20. Chef, 21. Izzy, 22. Alejandro, 23. Tim, 24. Tyler, 25. Lindsay, 26. DJ, 27. Bridgette, 28. Duncan, 29. Jack the Ripper, 30. Geoff**

**Survivors: Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Noah, Trent**

Grind: The sound of Geoff **grinding **his teeth together after being stabbed.

**Authors Note: And there you have it, the end of my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. :3, now I'm gonna put the list of who killed who, just incase you were confused by any of it.**

**Death List and Reasons:**

**1. Blaineley O'Hallaran- The Liar, Death: **Stabbed, then shoved into a trunk, as her car slowly drove itself into the lake.** Killed By: **Geoff.** Why?: **Because Geoff never liked her, killing her was something he always had planned to do anyway.

**2. Phillip "Phil" Queston- The Captain, Death: **Shoved over the railing of the cruise ship, after picking up strategically placed raw meat, eaten by sharks. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff knew Phil wouldn't have come back to the island after dropping the wedding party off because he lived on the sea, so he killed him.

**3. Brady Thompson- The Nice Guy, Death: **Drowned underneath the lake while swimming to shore. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **It was all to make Beth's death look like a suicide, to lead suspicion away for abit longer.

**4. Sadie Santon- The Other Girl, Death: **Sadie was caught in a snare trap and beheaded by the secondary part of the traps setup. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?**: Geoff didn't know who would get caught in the trap, but figured that their disappearance would make the wedding party go crazy no matter what.

**5. Beth Rollins- The Annoying Girl, Death: **Beth was found hung in her room. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Beth was killed by Geoff because he knew everybody would deem it as a suicide after Brady's disappearance.

**6. Eva Gotz- The Angry Girl, Death: **Eva was burned alive by a mysterious shadowy figure. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Eva was alone from the rest of the party, Jack was hired by Geoff to lure suspicion away from himself until the end, so Jack killed randomly.

**7. Justin McGorgeousness- The Hot Guy, Death: **Justin was leaving the island to escape the killings, however, on his way off, his boat exploded. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Justin was killed to make sure no one escaped, because Geoff knew that Justin was leaving, he decided to sneak out and kill him.

**8. Ezekiel Qwerfield- The Sheltered Guy, Death: **Ezekiel was running back to the bachelor party, but was suffocated by an unknown person on his way there. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Once again, Jack decided to kill someone simply because they weren't with anyone at the time.

**9. Chris McClain- The Ex- Reality Show Host, Death: **Chris lit a candle in the church, but unbeknownst to him, a trail of gunpowder lead to a deadly blade trap, that, when sprung, tore Chris apart. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff wanted to make it apparent to the others that someone was hunting them down, and to scare most of the more easily frightened guests.

**10. Cody Anderson- The One that Knows, Death: **Cody thought he saw someone that was about Ezekiel's height, thought it was Jack the Ripper, since him and Zeke are the same size, Cody was impaled from behind by a harpoon. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **This was a planned death by Jack and Geoff, to alleviate suspicion that the killer was amongst the wedding party.

**11. Owen Descartes- The Fat Guy, Death: **Owen was tackled into the basement, and slowly dismembered, while he was barely still alive, he was thrown into a furnace. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Owen was killed to ensure that the others knew for sure that the killer was close, merely another death to simply scare the others.

**12. Gary "Gripz" Donaldson- The Police Chief, Death: **Gripz was shot square through the stomach by a shotgun wound. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **So Billy could free himself and the number one suspect could be killed out in the open.

**13. Josh Jackson- The Funny Guy, Death: **Josh was trying to hide out, but was pinned against the wall by an arrow, then burned alive by a burning arrow. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Josh died to keep suspicion growing about Trent to lead it away from Billy before he died.

**14. Billy Green- The Intern, Death: **He was slashed up, no one knows exactly how though. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Since Geoff and Trent were both on the docks, Geoff killed him to keep suspicion running about Trent being the killer.

**15. Katie Hawkins- The Sweet Girl, Death: **Katie was cut in half, and her body was displayed in a basement room underneath the hotel. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Jack snuck into the hotel through a hole he dug in the kitchen, since Katie was the closest to him, she was the one that he killed.

**16. Heather Tynep- The Bitch, Death: **Heather was shocked to death when the lights flicked on and sent an electrical charge surging through her body. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff rewired the electricity, again not knowing who would get hit by the surge, but since they'd be killed in front of everyone, they would want to leave the hotel.

**17. Tom Daring- The Head of Island Security, Death: **Tom was shot from behind by an unknown source. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **To rid the island of the police.

**18. Sierra Shelling- The Detective, Death: **Sierra was shot after trying to defend herself. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **To rid the island of the police.

**19. LeShawna Warsboro- The Innkeeper, Death: **LeShawna left to pack her things after Noah yelled at her. She was later draped over the side of the mess hall, dead. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Jack killed LeShawna because she was completely alone, and draped her over the side to scare everyone.

**20. Chef Tony Hatchet- The Police Chief, Death: **Chef was yanked out of a window in the hotel, after trying to warn Gwen about Jack's accomplice, and his neck was snapped. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **He was killed to eliminate the police chief to make the others feel unsafe.

**21. Isabella "Izzy" Daniels- The Crazy Girl, Death: **Izzy tried to kill Jack the Ripper, but missed after trying to shoot him, and was stabbed clear through her stomach. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **She was simply killed because Jack thought it was fun that she tried to fight back.

**22. Alejandro Burromuerto- The Mystery, Death: **Alejandro stayed behind to fight Jack and was killed by several open wounds. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Alejandro stood up to Jack, which made Jack even happier to kill him.

**23. Tim Karry- The Criminal Justice Cop, Death: **Tim had his throat slit when everyone was turned around. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Tim was the last police force man alive, therefore, he needed to go.

**24. Tyler Goldberg- The Idiot, Death: **Tyler attempted to save Lindsay from Jack and fought him for quite a while, but was stabbed and thrown off the bridge. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **Tyler and Lindsay were Jack's next targets as he had planned to lure Tyler to kill both Lindsay and him at the same time.

**25. Lindsay Hailey- The Dumb Blonde, Death: **Lindsay killed herself to be with Tyler even through death, so she could rest in peace next to him. **Killed By: **Lindsay. **Why?: **To be with Tyler forever.

**26. Devon "DJ" Joseph- The Marshmallow, Death: **DJ was fighting off Jack the Ripper, but Jack got bored and drowned DJ in a fish tank. **Killed By: **Jack the Ripper. **Why?: **DJ tried to fight him, but since DJ wouldn't kill him, he decided to kill DJ.

**27. Bridgette Alexander- The Bride, Death: **Bridgette found Geoff, and embraced him, but was killed while in his embrace through being stabbed. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff killed Bridgette to continue to lead people towards the suspicion of Trent being the accomplice, only Gwen knew that Trent didn't kill Bridgette.

**28. Duncan Nelson- The Tough Guy, Death: **Duncan tried to fight, but ended but getting stabbed and rolled down a hill. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff kills Duncan because he finally chooses to reveal his true intentions, and Duncan heard them.

**29. Jack the Ripper- The Serial Killer, Death: **He was stabbed in the chest. **Killed By: **Geoff. **Why?: **Geoff was planning to kill Jack the whole time, but decided to kill him at this time for revealing that he in fact had an accomplice in front of Gwen.

**30. Geoffrey "Geoff" Bridges- The Groom, Death: **He was stabbed by Trent in a struggle for life. **Killed By: **Trent. **Why?: **Geoff turned out to be the main killer the whole time, so Trent decided to finally do something about it and ended his life.

**Survivors:**

**Courtney Nelson- The A Type**

**Harold McGrady- The Nerd**

**Noah Carter- The Bookworm**

**Gwen Sullivan- The Goth**

**Trent Smith- The Musician**


End file.
